Green With Envy
by Joz yyh
Summary: Roy Mustang x Edward Elric. Roy unexpectedly visits Ed's room in the middle of the night. Why are the Colonel's intentions so surreal?
1. Chapter 1

I just joined resently. YAY! This is my first fullmetal alchemist fanfic but I am proud of it.

In this chapter Ed recollects about his bitter past. In the next chapter things heat up. > So please stick with this story! I just have to say that Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't really have a lot of options for relationships. Don't you think? (Unless you pair off people despite the wrongness of it all; like I did.) YES! RoyXEd!

Anyway on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. (cries Why? Why cant' I own it!)

_-thoughts-_

"Speech"

GREEN WITH ENVY

By: JozYyh

CHAPTER 1:

A REDUNDANT QUEST FOR ENDLESS KNOWLEDGE

It started off as a fickle fairy tale that satisfied the fantasies of desperate men. But then it grew into something. It grew so promptly it always seemed to be the truth. No one remembered it to be a senseless dream anymore. It was real and Ed and Al believed that from the beginning.

**The philosopher's stone.**

Their obligation to make a philosophers' stone was a helpless, never-ending cycle. Regardless of all the tragic stories the Elric Brother's heard, they could not escape its enchanting control. They came face-to-face with the truth and learned about its sacrilege and sickening affects of power. They knew about the horrendous sins and burdens that were placed upon the architect's shoulders. And still the stone's spell infected their thoughts like a virus.

Out of sheer humanity, the Brothers decided to force themselves into finding an alternative. Such naïve fools to think they could forget about the desirable red stone. Their struggles were fruitless. Failure doubted their confidence and once again the stone wheedled back into their lives. All it took was ludicrous lead, a faint whisper of the rock's name and the boy's would eagerly take the bait.

The boys thought they were making their own decisions. But every mission they accepted, every action they chose seemed to be planned out beforehand. Someone wanted them to create a pure philosophers' stone. Someone was tampering with their destiny.

**The philosopher's stone.**

It was the **_only_** way to correct their mistake.

It was their **_only_** hope of returning everything back to the way it was.

It was the _**only** _solution to bring back Al's body.

Ironic isn't it, some of the worst monstrosities are created from the best intentions?

_The rebirth of their mother is the perfect epitome_

It was too simple a concept for an adult to accept, but from a child's perspective it made faultless sense.

. . . Collect all the substances contained in a human body . . .

. . . Measure the approximate amounts . . .

. . . And conduct a transmutation.

At first everything ran smoothly. The boy's had smiles filled with joyful anticipation on their faces. It was too much happiness for them to contain, they had to smile. Their mother would be alive, well, and back into their arms in mere minutes.

To them it mattered not if she were wearing makeup and extravagant clothes or sweaty and raggedy from a day's work.

Because their mother's glowing face was enough.

It mattered not if she was scolding them or singing them a lullaby.

Because to hear her harmonious voice was enough.

It mattered not if she was hugging them or disciplining them.

Because to feel their mother's soft touch and unconditional love was enough.

She was coming back. It was all going to happen so soon.

Then, soon came all too fast. It was that day Alphonse and Edward witnessed first-hand how frightening alchemy can be.

Undecipherable small, black hands pulled Al into an azure, meticulous sphere. The dirty blonde haired boy didn't care what god had in store for him on the other side; he just knew he didn't want to go. Al screamed to his brother for help, his hands reaching out with scared and helpless devastation.

"Brother, don't let them take me!" He shrieked like a baby.

Edward hesitated with his own fear and stared in astonishment.

"Ed, help me! Please, brother I don't want to go!"

Collecting himself, Edward lunged forward to grip his hands around his brother's boney wrists. Ed pulled back, tugging on his brother's arms as if it were the rope in a tug of war game. Except this game was unfairly one sided. Young Edward's strength meant nothing in comparison to the dark entities. The entities slowly devoured Alphonse with no sympathy. Before Ed knew it, Al's fingertips were the only visible contrast of his brother's body. Ed fought back will all his stubbornly determined will only to fail.

It was over like that, in a blink of an eye.

Al was gone . . .

. . . swallowed up . . .

. . . forever

Ed flinched in tension as he heard a gagged rupture of speech. His body shivered with dread and was almost too scared to look over his shoulder.

His eyes widened to their limit and his teeth chattered.

There it was. . .

. . . their twisted creation.

It had no mind, no life, and no heart. It was a rotting pile of flesh with a disfigured mouth and eyes. Its mouth couldn't speak, but crackled and choked to breathe. Its eyes couldn't blink, but stared endlessly towards the ceiling.

_-This has to be a bad dream. That . . . that **thing** can't be her! Where is she! I want to see her! This isn't supposed to happen! Why isn't she smiling at me with Al sleeping in her arms! What—where did we go wrong! Where's my mom! Where's my brother! We didn't exchange this!- _

No.

Ed wouldn't let it end like this.

Ed followed in after Al and begged at '_their'_ door like the callow child he was.

"Please I'll do anything! Give me back my brother! Bring him back!" He appealed.

When nothing changed, Ed pounded his small fists brutally against the door to make them listen, make them pay attention.

A creak was left open in the giant door, just enough to peek through. Startled, Ed looked into the living mass of darkness and found a pair of bright amethyst eyes to fall into. It hurt to look into those eyes.

Before Ed knew what happened hands eagerly latched onto his body to claim their part of the deal. Ed panicked. His hands tried to pry them off, clawing and flailing around in a spasmodic manner. His arm and leg were steadily vanishing like pixels from an image. Ed gave a shocked gasp and struggled to free himself before all the pieces scattered away. Frantic, he tried to catch the tiny particles before they all were absorbed by the meticulous shade. It was of no use.

Ed's conscious quietly reminded him of the promise he swore.

He would bring Al back at all costs. Even if those costs were his right arm and left leg.

Ed's body was numb all this time like doctors gave him injections of anesthetic to ease the pain. That comfort lasted briefly. Edward's body came crashing down into the tiny room with a loud 'thud'. There was blood, so much blood. Can one human being have this much blood? Ed screamed agonizingly and hot tears of anguish flowed freely.

It was done.

They got what they wanted.

What they imagined seemed like a mocking joke.

Alchemy has no remorse or mercy, a lesson neither boy forgot from that day on.

_It wasn't their fault _

Every human has flaws. Children, however; were cursed with an innocent mind.

They believed the impossible was possible and suffered from it.

**_Playing god has its own set of rules._**

* * *

"Brother have you finished that book yet?" Al's voice chimed in Ed's ears. 

"Huh?" came Ed's absentminded response. His mind was drifting off, replaying memories of a dark time. Ed shook his head and blinked a few times to return to reality.

"I asked if you finished reading."

Ed's mouth opened in a wide yawn. His eyes burned from overuse and they pleaded to stay shut. Reluctantly Ed forced them open again.

"Yeah, just a few more pages."

Ed's body language said it all: he was dead tired. It was no wonder, really. They had been up since dawn of the previous day researching. Al could go day after day without any rest, but his brother was a different situation all together. Ed needed to sleep.

Al had not let a single word slip about his brothers abnormal sleeping habits. Ed was not the type to be provoked. Nevertheless, Al decided to stop keeping a tacit mind about his brother's unhealthy lifestyle.

"You should get some sleep. It's late."

"Don't worry so much Al. Besides, sleep won't do me any good. I'd be up all night anyway trying to crack this puzzle anyhow." Ed stated matter-of-factly.

Al mentally sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"If you say so." Al yielded.

Ed released another elongated yawn, rubbing his eyes in attempts to stop the haze of sleep.

As long as Alphonse remained in the room, Ed was going to hold out all night.

"I am going out to find some more books. I should back after awhile."

"Mm-hm." Ed replied dreamily.

The door was shut behind him and Ed's body relaxed as he sank further into the sofa. His eyes tried to follow the words on the pages, but were falling miserably. The parchment blurred into an illegible blob and Ed was encouraged to shut his eyes. This time, his heavy eyelids persuaded him to sleep.

* * *

And so I end chapter 1. Hope you like it so far. Oh, and I promise it gets better! A review or criticizim would be appricated greatly. I need to get opinion on what people think about my ideas, style, etc. Thanks in advance. 


	2. False hope

CHAPTER 2:

FALSE HOPE

The Fullmetal Alchemist heard a polite rap on the door.

His eyes shot open, startled by the disturbing noise. Ed felt groggy and silently scolded himself for giving into sleep. Ed realized it must be Al. Ed silently wondered why he wasn't woken up earlier by the distinguishable 'clank' Alphonse's metal made. Oddly enough he didn't even hear him coming down the hall.

_-I must have been really tired. Al must have knocked just in case I accidentally fell asleep.-_

Ed quickly brushed off any sign of sleep and picked up his hard back book that had fallen on the floor. Ed situated himself casually, like he had been reading the entire time his brother was away. His eyes were on the old pages of the book, skimming over the text, pretending to read.

"Come on in Al. It's open."

Ed heard the door creek open followed by subtle footsteps. This sparked Ed's curiosity. Al was never this quiet in his movements even if he wanted to. Ed turned away from his 'interesting' book to examine his 'brother'. Ed's eyes broadened when he realized exactly _who_ was standing in his doorway.

Colonel Roy Mustang stood mutely as he shut the door behind him. He stared at the blonde with a wistful gleam in his dark eyes. The sly Flame Alchemist observed that a candle was the only light source in the room. The fire burned dimly, making Ed's bright, golden eyes stand out in the darkness. His blonde hair was making the same impression; draped haphazardly rather than fashioned to perfection.

Ed's body was accented by his lustrous metal arm and pale skin; while his black clothing seemed to blend into the background/ contrasting fiercely with his black clothing. His posture was a lazy reclined position against the arm of the couch, a book in his hands. Roy also noticed Ed's lips parted to speak.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked inquisitively.

Ed was completely baffled as to why Roy Mustang would be sneaking into his room this late. And why Roy was looking at him in a scrutinizing way? Chances are this man had more important things to do than gawk at him.

The boy set aside his book and sat up trying to read the older man's expression. Ed himself had a brooding appearance, like he couldn't figure out an answer to a challenging test question. Roy sighed and proceeded to walk closer. His steps were alluring, almost sensual and Ed was mesmerized. The colonel stopped suddenly, the coffee table blocking his way.

"Allow me to get straight to the point . . ." Roy stated flatly.

The Flame Alchemist continued to walk around the table, Ed's eyes following his movements. Roy sat down right next to Ed, turning his gaze to the tips of his boots.

Ed grew a tad impatient and nervous from all of Roy's stalling and vagueness.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ed asked fervently.

Roy didn't budge; his eyes still fixated on his feet, like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. Ed growled in anger, but fought it down; he was too tired to argue. Rather than lash out at the man for being a bastard, Ed sat comfortably against the couch, propping his feet up and folding his arms behind his head. He was just going to sit back and wait it out until Roy decided to finish what he started. It didn't take long before his eyes were tempted to close. Frustration leaving his nerves, he began to relax again.

A few seconds dragged on by, the silencing growing loud. It was almost quiet enough to hear the air from Roy's heavy breathing. Ed was almost lulled to sleep, completely enveloped in a dreamy daze when Roy made his move.

Something soft and warm caressed Ed's body, his lips. He didn't bother to open his eyes; this daydream was all too satisfying.

It felt good.

Correction . . .

It felt reeeal good.

Especially after being stressed and pressured, not to mention exhausted and sore/cramped. He felt rough hands finger through his hair, the other rubbing right below his ear. The hands descended tenderly, arms wrapping around Ed's neck.

Ed sighed contently into the touches. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or awake anymore. It didn't matter. All he cared about was how real everything felt.

Then Ed's mind started to put together an image, a teasing and dark image. It was a person that Ed caught himself thinking about quite often. He had ebony hair, milky skin, broad shoulders, and a tall stature. Yes it was Roy. It was Ed's dirty little secret.

He felt another tingling sensation of pleasure zigzag its way through his body. He felt the firm, insistent hands return, caressing his thighs so close to his arousal it was driving him mad. His crotch was finally rubbed and Ed's breath caught in his throat. His eyes fluttered open.

He half expected to wake up in his bed, disappointed that it was only a pleasant dream. But to his surprise, the one person Ed longed for was here and real.

"Roy." Ed whispered huskily.

Roy was looking into Ed's captivating golden eyes a seductive grin on his face.

"Yes, Fullmetal?" The colonel said in the most endearing way.

Ed seemed more awake now as his eyes widened in disclosure.

"I am I . . . am I dreaming?" Ed stumbled over his words in an undignified manner. He was so confused and indecisive about the whole thing. He didn't know what to do at this point.

Ed removed his arms from behind his skull to pull/snag on the Colonels uniform, bringing him closer until their lips were crushed together. Ed's tongue acted on its own, darting inside the older man's mouth. Their tongues slid against each other, a hot and wet cavern of demanding attributes. It felt too short, but Ed was the one who unwillingly broke the kiss.

_-Damn lungs. Why do I need to breathe?- _

Ed's mouth hung open, taking in oxygen with curt, panting gasps.

"It didn't feel like a dream." Roy said with an impish smile, whipping away their mixed saliva from Ed's lip. Ed's flesh hand rose to feel the rugged skin of Roy's face, his fingertips grazing the silky strands of his black hair.

Something snapped inside Ed's head. Was this some sort of joke! What the hell was the colonel thinking!

"Damn it Roy! Why are you doing this to me?" Ed violently asked; the insecurity mirrored in his eyes.

Roy looked disappointed, a thin line made out of his lips. "I thought you wanted me. I am just asking you to do what both our body's need." His glassy eyes peered into Ed's with a silent request to reconsider.

Ed didn't want lust. He may be young, restless, have a cutting edge sex-drive, but he didn't want _just sex_.

He admired Roy.

Ed felt the need to be near the man when ever they were separated

He enjoyed his company. Though, the asshole picked on him relentlessly about his height. He had to admit he enjoyed the quarrelling.

But . . .

This was a once in a lifetime chance. Ed may never be handed an opportunity like this again. If it were only this one time Roy could be his then he would take it. If he couldn't have Roy's heart at least he could have his body.

"Roy I want you to know something." Ed said with a serious tone.

His chest heaved rampantly, trying to satisfy his raging heartbeat. Roy was cleverly using his mouth and hands to make Ed bite his lip not to scream out.

And damn it was hard for Ed not to.

"What?" Roy acknowledged him.

Roy's breath flowed over his body deliciously, earning a stifled moan and a shudder from Ed.

For a second, Ed was going to tell Roy how much he needed him. For god sake, he would have told him how much he loved him and how much he wanted to show it. But, that would make Roy leave. He was not here for love.

Ed mustered up what little control he had and switched places with Roy. Roy was sprawled underneath Ed, the colonel now susceptible to his subordinate.

"I am going to be seme." Ed said with a cocky grin.

Roy glared at him; then proceeded to scowl. Apparently the man wasn't accustomed to being on the bottom.

"I mean it." Ed said sternly/ convincingly, "Unless you're weak ass flame can melt my auto mail, you're not going anywhere."

Ed teased, warning him not to show any resistance. A devilish grin crossed Roy's lips.

"Despite you're height, you make up for it in the bedroom." The colonel said mockingly.

A flicker of resentment flashed in Ed's eyes. Ed took both of Roy's arms and pinned them above his head. Ed applied a restricting amount of force to keep them in place. Ed leaned down until they were nose to nose, the ends of Ed's hair tickling Roy's cheeks.

"You're going to pay for that." Ed's appeasing voice contradicted with his promising threat.

He taunting licked the tip of Fullmetal's nose. "Am I?" A mischievous grin crossed Roy's lips.

A challenge was brewing between them. They both shivered with anticipation, it was going to be rough and hard. Ed secured both of Roy's wrists with his mechanical hand. Ed savagely pressed his lips to Roy's, both already lost in the fire of passion.


	3. Chapter 2 continued

More yoai goodness.

CHAPTER 2 CONTINUED

Ed's flesh arm snaked down Roy's chest, stopping to unfasten the ties of his neatly tucked uniform. As his fingers worked the jacket open, Ed engaged another lip-lock. Roy coyly withdrew his tongue to hide in his own mouth, it barely out of Ed's reach.

_-Straight to the point my ass. Roy, you're such an asshole. You take always satisfaction in tormenting and teasing me relentlessly don't you? -_

Ed growled in slight annoyance, his lips smashing brutally into the other mans, almost molding them together. Roy wasn't so easily persuaded. The colonel's hot tongue periodically flicked out to play with the blonde's, always leaving Ed wanting more. Edward's growls of frustration increased to a snarl and he forcefully shoved his tongue down Roy's throat. His hands worked over the colonel's nipples, making them harden from his palm. The colonel kept up his determined game, surrender no where to be found.

_-I am taking what I want, and you can't stop me colonel.-_

Ed finally pulled his slack mouth away, both of their lips bruised and red.

"That's it." Ed asserted, fed up with Mustang's lack of participation.

Ed's mouth descended to lick and swirl his moist tongue around the pink nubs of flesh.

"What are you going to do? Make me kiss you? I am you're superior, you cannot exceed me." Roy cockily shot back, his confident smirk and brow arched in temptation for Ed to try and prove him otherwise.

"I have . . . ," Ed's breath fluttered passed Roy's damp lips, his hand gliding further down, gripping the waistband of Roy's trousers, ". . . ways."

Ed slithered his way inside the intruding pants, letting his hand wander wherever it pleased. He felt silky hairs brush against his fingers, along with everything else on Roy's lower body. Just one touch of Roy's sleek and growing hardness was enough to send Ed over the edge. The colonel was slightly bigger, but he was just as aroused.

_-Great, something else besides his height he can gloat about.- _

Ed's hand stroked it gently, starting out slow and painfully increasing his rhythm to tease the hell of Roy. The older man's eyes closed instinctively; drawing out all the pleasure he could from Ed's fondling. His hips arched into the young man's hands, pleading for Ed to go faster. Roy's gasps were turning into moans/groans, the blonde's name escaping his lips in pleasurable agony. It was music to Ed's ears. The Fullmetal Alchemist initiated another mind-blowing kiss, Roy only showing little resistance.

Ed experimented. He sucked Roy's tongue into his mouth, forcing it to dance with his own.

Roy pulled on Ed's belt buckle, desperately trying to strip him of his pants as quickly as possible.

Ed broke for air, his head thrown back and gasping for breath. He watched attentively as Roy rid him of his intruding clothes.

A foxy/triumphant smile curved his lips. He had the great Flame Alchemist loosing his sangfroid. "I think I beat you."

"Say another word and I'll stop right in the middle of this." Roy neglected to look up at him, his attention solely on undressing the teenager.

Ed light chuckle hummed in his chest. "Roy you and I both know—ahhhhh!"

The tip of Roy's tongue swiped quickly along Ed's cock, retracing its path back to the head.

"I told you to shut up."

As soon as his smug comment reached Ed's ears, the colonel's tongue returned to play at the slit.

"You bastard!" Ed managed to cry out before the sensational pleasure obstructed his speech.

The raven-haired man took Ed into his mouth, his left hand steadying the blonde's hips and his right pumping the base of his hard penis. Roy's used his skilled tongue to message every inch of Ed's silken length, taking firm, swift strokes. The ebony eyes closed; all his concentration went into pleasuring the flaxen.

"God that feels so good." Ed praised/ encouraged/ complimented.

Ed's golden eyes were partially hidden behind heavy eyelashes, the ecstasy almost too much for him to handle. But he was interested to watch. He wanted see the colonel's mouth open wide and devouring every last bit of him. He wanted to know that it was Roy giving him the most satisfying blow job.

Ed's hand reached out, feeling the colonel's thick locks of hair. The sharp hardness of Roy's teeth chaffed along his penis, but it was enough to be considered painful. It was actually adding to the pleasure rather than becoming a discomfort.

Roy sped up his pace, his mouth going up and down insanely. He started to taste the essence of pre-cum, a sign that Ed would be coming soon. Roy purposely slowed down just as quickly, only sucking greedily on the head. Ed's hand pushed down on Roy's head, trying to convince him to swallow him whole again.

"Roy Please!" Ed cried out in desperation. Not a sliver of his mind cared if someone heard.

The colonel let Ed's hard sex slip from his mouth.

"Did you forget you need to fuck my brains out before you can cum?" Roy stated seductively, his pink tongue licking his lips, coating them in a new layer of saliva. He took his sleeve and wiped it away.

Something happened to Ed. A primal instinct took over his mind. He no longer had any disregard for Roy's consent or will; all he wanted was to please his dire need. Ed literally tore the colonel's pants down with his mechanical arm, and tugged violently on Roy's legs to position them on either side of his hips. The Flame Alchemist was startled by the savage way Ed was treating him. Roy retaliated by tensing and his body flinching away. Nonchalant of Roy's body's reaction, he guided the head into Roy's opening. He wasn't even trying to go slow and let Roy adjust, he just . . . took him.

Roy gaped at Ed's assertiveness and then shuddered as pain reached his brain. Roy's thighs were pulled up higher; Ed's thrusts hit deeper inside and both men groaned, unable to maintain their sanity. Ed hit 'that' spot over and over again without fail. Spots appeared before Roy's eyes, and his body inclined onto Ed. The colonel clenched his eyes shut, his arms resting onto the younger boy's small shoulders in need of support. Their bodies collided, unleashing a mix of slurping sounds. It didn't take long for both men to orgasm. Ed had so much pleasure had nowhere left to put it. It was a tingling sensation, not the biting or stinging kind that frostbite gives you. No, this was so soothing flow of warmth like a lover's touch. Roy felt the pulse of Ed's climax inside and a filling internal heat followed. Roy's spasm of ejaculation came right after, the semen spilling onto his stomach in a sticky mess. Ed collapsed on top of Roy's chest, not bothering to pull out. Both men were hyperventilating, worn out, their bodies trembling and covered in beads of sweat. The air smelled of copulation.

For a long time they recuperated in silence while tender touches were exchanged. Ed accumulated enough strength to warily pull out, earning a wince of soreness from Roy. Ed stretched out on top of the raven-haired man's chest, his fingers drawing invisible patterns across his skin to relax his tense muscles. Perhaps Roy was too distracted earlier to perceive it, but the cool auto mail against his flesh had a way of stirring up a tranquil sentiment inside him. Ed nestled in the crook of Roy's neck, enjoying the Colonel's scent and sighing in contentment. Roy's hand rose to wrap around the boy's slender neck, holding him close, while the other rubbed softly against Ed's back. The two new lovers cuddled each other and allowed themselves to drift off into sleep and break off into their own coherent thoughts.

Before Ed was completely swept away by a light sleep he whispered 4 little words that wielded so much power.

"I love you, Roy."

Roy was not so taken by sleep that the confession went unnoticed. His pitch black eyes opened and pursed lips pressed a kiss to Ed's forehead.

_-You have no idea what I feel towards you do Ed? How can you be so blind? Can't you see through my disguise? You disappoint me Edo.-_

* * *

Thank you for following my story so far and thank you to my reviewers. You guys make my work worth it! 


	4. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU TO MY R'S & R'S !**

**THIS CHAPTER IS _REALLY_ ANGSTY! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

"Speech" 

_-thoughts-_

CHAPTER 4

Al opened the door to the library, finally leaving with a stack of books that towered above his breast. He carefully maneuvered around the door, one false move and the books threatened to fall. He closed the door with his foot and strolled back down the hall from which he came. He imagined his brother was fast asleep by now.

Alphonse heard a familiar voice call out to him from behind. He turned to see who it was. Riza Hawkeye rounded the corner in a brisk run.

"Lutienet what is it?" Al asked unnervingly.

She halted alongside him and stated very professionally, "I must inform you that a humanculous has been spotted on the premises and we're on high alert."

"Oh." Al paused with a look of meticulous pensiveness. "I'll go warn Ed, thanks for—"

"There . . . there's more . . ." She added diffidently.

Al found it obvious that she was loosing her composure. He could perceive how her brown eyes struggled to conceal the immense grief she felt. She couldn't look at Alphonse anymore so she stared nervously at the carpet lining the dark hallways. She was nothing like the intimidating woman everyone knew her to be. Whatever caused this kind of effect on the lethal woman must be devastating to a lesser individual.

Al felt the need to push her along for the rest of the information, she unable to do so. "Yes?"

She worked up the nerve to met Al's eyes and stood up straight. "The Colonel was serverly injured . . ." Her eyes quivered and her body was starting to tremble slightly, ". . . and the doctors say that he is worse off enough to already be considered dead."

Though Al had no facial expression Riza knew the surprised and petrified look was there.

"I have to report back to my station." She coaxed her voice to bid him adieu and saluted before her departure.

"But Riza—" Al outstretched his hand in attempts to freeze the woman's feet. She stilled and kept her back towards him.

"I know Al! But I can't do anything! It's out of my hands!" The last of her resolve crumbled and she took off down the hall as tears flowed down her cheeks.

_-As long as no one can see me cry I'll let them flow freely. I'll make sure all traces of theses warm, salty tears are forgotten before I reach my station.- _

He couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to. It was evident in her voice. She had that lump tied up in her throat, that made it hard to talk and too easy to snivel. She was too emotionally distraught to hide the mournfulness.

At that moment all Al could think about was his brother. He would suffer the most. Al silently recognized a long time ago how strongly his brother became attached to that man.

"I am so sorry brother." Alphonse whispered with affliction.

His arms dropped the manuscripts in a large pile in front of the library door impassively. He left the mess where it lay and started to run in the direction of their shared quarters.

_-Why would the humonculous come here? What could they possibly gain from breaking in? Did they plan to steal something? I don't understand. What does the military have that they want? Maybe it isn't an object their after. Could that be it? Did they need someone here?-_

Al continued to ponder.

_-Even if they wanted someone who could it be? What if they . . . ! What if they want Ed!-_

He picked up his pace, moving promptly down the corridors. If anyone were asleep they surely would have been rudely woken up by the clatter of metal. To negate the possibility of error, he checked the numbers on the many doors to make sure he didn't pass their room.

He came to a turn and twisted sharply, his momentum causing him to skate across the floor.

"BROTHER!" Al screeched, hoping to forewarn his brother of the oncoming danger. His voice was the only weapon of defense Alphonse had until the two brothers were reunited.

"Ed did you hear that just now?" Roy asked his attention directed at the closed door.

"Hm? Hear what?" Ed said lazily. His eyes remained closed and just burrowed his face deeper into Roy's neck.

"It sounded like someone screamed." Roy persisted.

"_BROTHER!"_

Ed's eyes immediately shot open when he heard what Roy was blabbering about. He searched with his ears, trying to figure out which direction it came from. Unsure, he joined the older man in anxiously listening for more. His ears picked up another echo of the noise and he went rigid with awareness.

"It sounds like Al! Something's wrong." Ed peeled himself off the man's chest and went to rendezvous. Feeling the cool draft he looked down at himself. Realizing his 'condition' Ed covered himself suddenly feeling self-conscious as he searched for his clothes. He couldn't fight in the nude!

"Shit, we can't let him see us like this."

"Here, get dressed."

The colonel tossed Ed's pants in his face with an amused grin. Ed peeled the fabric off his face to find the man already slipped into his pants. Ed shot glare at the older man, but complied.

The loud clashing of metal could be heard, letting them know how close Al was.

_-He sure does move fast for a big hunk of metal.-_

Both men raced to get descent before Al burst open the door. Ed fumbled with his belt as he saw the colonel scoop up his uniform jacket.

The door was brutally swung open, the door slammed into the wall hard enough to crack the wall. The doorknob also made a lovely hole.

Startled, both men jumped out of their skin.

"Brother! Are you alright!"

Al saw the colonel casually standing near the couch and gasped in spite of himself. He didn't trust this situation. He switched to a fighting stance, looking like a competitor in a martial arts tournament.

"It's—it's not possible!" He stammered with a fearful accusation.

"Al what's wrong!" Ed demanded. Al's uproar was making him tense with uneasiness.

"Brother, get away from him! Roy's—Roy's dead." Al didn't take his eyes off Roy, he wouldn't play the fool and drop sight of his target.

That last statement caught Ed's attention.

"What—What did you say?" Ed's voice got uncharacteristically quiet.

"Roy's dead. I heard it straight from Riza's mouth."

Ed's blood pressure sky rocketed. He felt the icy chill of a cold sweat breakout across his body.

"What are you talking about? He's standing right there." He hesitantly strayed his eyes away from his brother to double check to see if what he said was true. Sure enough the colonel stood in the backdrop, watching the two bickering siblings.

"But Ed you don't understand! The humanculi are here!"

"Al, stop screwing with my head! You're not making any sense. You're acting like a crazed lunatic." Ed's hands tighten into fists. All his pent up anger was going to erupt, but he tried to evade such an outburst. Ed whirled and turned his back towards his brother.

"Please listen to me, that's not Roy!"

Ed frowned and defiantly stared at Al from over his shoulder. "How do I know you aren't the one trying to deceive me?"

"You have to believe me! Brother I wouldn't lie to you about this!" He pleaded.

Roy laughed in amusement, his voice changing all of a sudden. Ed's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Roy what's wrong with you? Ed inquired, genuinely concerned. That expression didn't suit the older man at all.

A Cheshire grin spread across Roy's face, giving the impression of a rabid dog.

_-That grin . . . it's somehow familiar. Where have I seen it before?-_

Roy broke out into another fit of mirth. "He's right Edo, I am not Roy."

"What . . . ?" Ed nearly barked. "You mean . . . all this time it was . . . **NO!** I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS!" Ed bellowed.

_-NO, NO, NO! It's just my imagination. I couldn't make that kind of mistake again. Al's the crazy one. That's Roy mustang standing in front of me!-_

"Edo you're making this far too easy! I don't even have to throw a punch and you look like you're going to die! How disappointing. And I went through all that trouble of how planning out how bloody and broken I was going to leave you."

_-He . . . he's acting like . . . Envy.-_

Envy saw Ed's face; it was like watching a child witness his favorite action hero fall in defeat and die before his eyes.

He reaped what was his. If he couldn't make their father pay then he would make sure his son's took the place of his revenge.

Deep down Edward knew Roy would never come to him wanting such a relationship. Did Ed know that it was Envy all along, but simply ignored it to fulfill a hallow reverie? Or maybe it was his blind ambition that drove him to accept the dream come true. Or maybe, Envy was just too good of an actor for one to notice. Envy had categorize every aspect. He broke the colonel down, mimicking his confidence, the smugness, and the jet-black color of his eyes and hair to mold a flawless clone.

Ed knew new one thing from his intuition: it was all too damn perfect to be real.

But Ed chose to ignore that all-seeing eye again and surrendered to his longing.

And in turn, he lost the last rare possessions he held precious.

First,

it was

His mother

Then,

His brother's body

His arms and legs

His childhood

Next,

His innocence

His love

Finally,

His heart

Realizing this jeopardizing understanding, Ed suffered an out-of-body experience.

Without warning, Ed's world went blank. He no longer could see his brother, or Envy, or the room anymore. They had all vanished from existence. All that was left of the godforsaken world was empty space. White was the ghastly color that surrounded him from all sides. There was no ground for his feet to stand on, just a sense of weightlessness and distortion. Out of nowhere, a blurred shadow was flying towards him in this suspected 'earth-full-of-nothing'. Whatever this creature was, its wings were flapping and slowly coming in closer.

_-What is that? It looks kinda like a bird . . . no . . . it's a child. I can see it clearly now. How is it flying with his arms; or maybe it's a her? What is it doing here? What does it want from me?-_

It swooped down like a hawk, hungry talons(hands) bared. Its nails tore through Ed's chest like a knife through butter. Ed felt gut wrenching pain, but not from the impalement. It was immense emotional anguish. It wasn't here for Ed's flesh it desired a higher prize. The talons sunk in deeper, searching for its aspiration. Finally finding it, the claws savagely ripped out his beating heart. There was blood, it was like a rope of blood connect the two humans to one another. It was the only string attaching his heart to its rightful place. The child had no face, just lurid eyes that grinned evilly.

Unsatisfied, those small hands Ed remembered from long ago burst out of the kid's body and consumed everything. They always got what they wanted, the humonculous.

_-I think you've finally taken all I have to offer.-_

* * *

The next chapter won't be up for a while. 


	5. Chapter 4

**WTF ? I A.C.T.U.A.L.L.Y UPDATED ?**

Yeah, I know it's been awhile.

First of all, thank you guys so much for following the story and reviewing. Reviews are my sole purpose for updating so please if you like one of my stories and want another chappie, review!

I wanted to get this updatedASAP so I apologize for any errors or confusion. I may editthis chapter later if I find the time.

_GET READY TO CRY! ANGST AHEAD!_

* * *

"Speech" 

_-thoughts-_

_CHAPTER 4_

It was at that time Ed found himself on his knees. He was trembling excruciatingly; gritting his teeth to try to keep his screams and sobs inside. He was trying his hardest not to cry, but his soul burned so badly with woe. It was useless; no matter how hard he tried the hurting would not go away, it was forever present like a scar. Not even the calloused Fullmetal Alchemist could incarcerate the anguish of loosing a loved one. Physical pain held no comparison.

Ed's vision went murky; stinging tears welling up in his eyes. The golden-haired boy quickly shut his eyes while his nails gripped the floorboards as if it were a comforting pillow.

_-For the second time in my life I've screwed up everything.-_

Drops of warm, salty water splashed onto the auburn-stained floorboards against the blondes will.

Envy made his way over to the hunched-over boy, squatting down to get a better look at the bawling face.

"Look how pathetic you are."

Envy's hand caught Ed's hair in a vice grip and yanked on the strands to pull the boy's face up. Ed's honey eyes were red and puffy, a face of pure melancholy.

"How does it feel Edo?" Envy sneered.

When the Fullmetal Alchemist chose silence as an answer, Envy tugged harder on his locks of hair to persuade him to speak up.

"Oh, come on don't be selfish. I want to know all the details." Envy pouted. "Tell me, do you abhor your existence for enjoying the pleasure **_I_** gave you? You still think your precious Colonel will want you after what I've done? An urchin like you has nothing left to offer. For someone who's so deeply in **_'love'_** you sure do undress fast."

Envy's breath and defiling words flowed through the alchemists ears.

"That's enough!" Al's galvanized voice roared.

Envy's last comment was the last straw for Alphonse and it set him off like a fuse. He was sick of being the idle bystander anyway.

The homunculus dodged Alphonse's attack, countering with a round kick. Al premeditated the sin's move and blocked the attack with his platted arm. Al reared back for a bone-crushing punch, but missed his target. The armored fist hauled into the old bookshelf, smashing the furniture to kindling. Envy had leaped to the right, crouching up on top of the study desk. Envy rested his cheek in his palm, looking jaded.

Al unleashed a hard karate chop, but Envy was just quick enough to evade. Alphonse's adamantine hand broke the oak desk in half.

_-His body seems to bend around my every move!- Alphonse observed mentally._

"Stop it Al!"

Alphonse gasped and turned around to look at his brother.

Ed was on his feet his head scowling with a fierce frown.

"What! Why?" Al demanded.

-_Ed you better not be trying to pull one of his your-too-little-so-let-me-handle-it routines. I may be younger, but I know when to defend my brother's honor!-_

"This is my fight. That bastard is going to pay for what he did to me." Ed vowed with sinister hatred.

"Don't blame it all on me. If I recall I believe you gave your consent." Envy dictated.

"Shut up!" The blonde banshee shrieked.

Edward's head snapped up. Tears drenched the short boy's face, his eyes still pouring out salty water like a leaky faucet. Ed didn't bother to wipe them away, his mind too consumed with redemption. He clapped his hands and equipped his right arm with a blade. He charged at the Homunculus and sounded his battle cry.

Al felt his heart sink when he saw what his brother had become.

Envy smirked and held his ground finding the whole ordeal entertaining.

Suddenly, voices came from outside,_ "Men, this way!" _

The occupants in the room postponed the fight and directed their full attention to the door.

A snarl gathered in Envy's throat, "Sorry to cut the party short, but I can't play with you anymore."

Envy did a back hand spring and flipped out through the closed window. The thunderous/ear-splitting sound of glass shattering into a million pieces boomed through the room. Chunks of lacerated glass still clung to the sill.

"No way in hell you're getting off that easy!" Ed called out to the retreating homunculus.

The blonde jumped off the window pane after him. To avoid getting flattened like a pancake, Ed intelligently used his alchemy to make a ramp to slide down the building. He skateboarded down the slope roughly, his balance off center.

Ed reached the apex and glided through the air, his legs running before his feet made contact with the ground.

* * *

A furor was coming from down one of the many long hallways in Central Hospital. The nosy medical staff paused in their work to cluster around observe the commotion. 

"What do you mean he's missing!"

Havoc marched right up to the doctor's, the tip of his cigarette kissing the middle aged man's face. The smoke caused the doctor to hack a few times and eyes to tear.

"Exactly what I just said! AND for the LAST time we do not permit smoking inside the hospital!"

The doctor's rugged hands lashed out to pluck the cigarette from the Havoc's lips. He tossed the 'cancer stick' on the floor in disgust. His foot rubbed out the remains of the burning nicotine and walk past the perturbed military officer.

Havoc's mouth was still hanging open by the doctor's audacity. He watched as the smoky haze of his cigarette died. Growling and tensing his shoulders, Havoc pointed accusingly at the fuming doctor.

"Explain to me how a half dead man can elude the sight of the entire medical staff!" He roared.

The doctor stopped in the door frame, one step away from moving on to more in need of his expertise. Sighing, he turned around to face the second lieutenant.

"We had other patients who needed our attention. Not only that, but our emergency room was pact full of wounded soldiers. They had gaping holes all over their body and some were screaming about a demon swallowing men whole. Things were getting out of hand so we called in all the nurses to help. We had no choice, but to leave the Colonel unattended. He was unconscious so, no one thought he was even capable of batting an eyelash let alone walk."

"Damn it! This is just the kind of thing we need right now!" Havoc yelled sarcastically, grinding his teeth as he talked.

He looked at the empty hospital bed, pensive.

The doctor eagerly left the squad to deal with the dilemma by themselves, rudely bumping into the concerned brown haired nurse that had been going to checking in on them.

"Alright, we have to send out a search party then." Havoc announced to his troops.

"Sir?" An officer spoke up bashfully.

"Yeah what is it?"

Jean acknowledge the man, though, he was too focused on rubbing his throbbing head to give his full attention.

"Were we not informed by the Furher to join up with the other squads?" The officer corrected.

Jean laughed sullenly and turned to the men with a forced smile. "You caught me. I guess none of you are still willing to volunteer for my search party, huh?"

No man made a move or sound if in case there was a possibility for Havoc to interpret the action as a 'yes'.

Jean sighed and wore a concerned scowl, "Didn't think so."

He walked past his men and stopped once he arrived at the doorway. "Well it looks like were heading out. Fall in."

"Yes, sir!" Then men saluted in approval and obediently trailed behind Havoc.

* * *

Edward hit the ground with turbulence, his eyes searching for Envy, but found the homunculus was long gone. 

The conditions outside were poor. The clouds blocked out the sun like an eclipse. The world was gray and dreary like a depressed child, like Edward's spirit. Fortunately though, the eye-catching color of red was easy to spot in such weather.

There were trickles of blood splattered on the ground; a crucial piece of evidence. Ed kneeled down, using his flesh fingers to inspect the substance.

_-Envy must've gotten sliced by the glass on the way down.-_

Ed got to his feet, scrutinizing the roads. He spotted more blood and followed it relentlessly.

Ed's head shifted from side to side analyzing his surroundings as he ran through the streets. He tenaciously searched for any nook and cranny that the elusive bastard could be hiding in. He shoved his way through the onlookers with no courtesy to pardon himself while doing so. Several people bumped into each other on accident and various others yelled something along the lines of 'Ed not being disciplined enough as a child'.

Ed couldn't hear their curses above his pounding heart and paid them no mind.

Ed was becoming frustrated. Each time he thought he found the path to Envy he ended up where he started. He had come across the same scenery on several occasions and the roads seemed to bleed blood. Ed was going in circles with no map to guide him.

Was it plausible that Envy had sent him on a wild goose chase?

"Envy where are you?" Ed whispered hoarsely to himself.

Then things went from bad to worse.

Ed felt the tiny pings of raindrops hit his nose. He stopped and looked up toward the sky. Just like that, it started to rain cats and dogs.

Ed scolded the weeping heavens, "No! No damn it you can't rain now! I need to find him!"

To think a rainstorm could demoralize the Fullmetal alchemist.

It was raining so hard the storm drains were overwhelmed with water. Small channels and streams poured through the streets.

Ed yelled out into the empty streets, releasing the binding anger and ran down a random cobblestone road. He didn't bother figuring out where to go anymore. He was going to run blindly.

_-I won't let you get away from me!-_

Ed rounded a narrow corner that led him into a square. It was a small hideaway fenced in by the tall apartment buildings. It was a garden of sorts with flowers, benches, and a majestic fountain. It was like the center of some maze; known only to those privileged enough to find the secret place.

Ed was about to by pass it without a second thought, but something caught his peripheral vision.

Lying behind the fountain, a patch of black hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

Ed didn't know what to make of the situation. Was he imagining things or was that . . .?

No, perhaps it was mere coincidence or maybe it was just the fur of a cat?

Ed planted his feet and just stared absentmindedly.

A groan snapped him out of his shock. The black hair was moving!

Ed could see a thin layer of fabric clinging to a pale body like a frail second skin. It was person, a man. Their hair was soaked and matted to their dark eyes.

"Roy?" Ed's voice was so mute he strained to hear it.

Ed quailed. He was afraid to find out if this was a reality or a fictional disillusion.

The black head tilted up feebly, the body crippled like a mangy dog that hadn't eaten in days and now was too weak to stand.

"Ed is that you?" A familiar raspy voice called.

The raven-haired man was picking himself up to a sitting position, but crashed back down onto the pavement.

"Roy!"

Ed ran to the man's side helping him up. Roy's whole body was unnaturally weak from the all the drugs the doctors pumped into him earlier. The bandages wrapped around his midsection had absorbed the water like a sponge and were probably doing more harm then good.

Ed carefully carried the colonel over to a nearby bench. The older man was definitely slimmer. Ed could easily tell that a man of his age and height should not be that light. It was either because of malnutrition or extensive bed rest that did this kind of damage to Roy's body.

With a little alchemy, Ed supplied an overhang to shield them from the rain. Ed lied Roy down on the wooden bench.

"Ed?" Roy blinked a few times to see the boy discarding his red cloak. The blonde draped the coat across a portion of Mustang's body. The older man exceeded Ed's height with ease so, it couldn't cover his full length. Ed then sat down and positioned himself so that the colonel's head rested on his lap.

"I thought that was you." The colonel continued on, a strangled smile playing at his lips, "You're the only one I would have to squint to see in the rain."

Roy's insult didn't register inside the petulant boy's mind. If it were at another time, the blonde would have scourged anyone who dared call him short or any innuendo to it.

Roy uttered a painfully meek laugh,making himself break out into a coughing fit. His episode dying down, Roy's hand lifted up to touch Ed's cheek.

Ed shivered, Roy's hands were so chilled it felt like ice. God he was cold. Surely you would think he just stepped out of the morgue. His alabaster skin turn ghastly and the fiery ebony eyes lost their luster. If Ed had never known the man prior to this moment he wouldn't have guessed in a million years that this was the flame alchemist.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Ed bellowed at the man, his voice ringing his own eardrums, "You look like you came out of surgery!"

Ed _couldn't_ comprehend all the twists and turns his life was taking.

First, he and Roy were finally acting on their feelings.

Then, it was Envy making him moan so deliciously the whole time while the real Roy was dead

And now Roy was alive and wanting to spend his last moments in the arms of a foolish 15 yr old boy.

A strangled laugh came from Mustangs throat and Ed's eyes widened. The colonel looked away from the blonde to stare at the fountain.

"I had to find you Ed." The colonel answered.

"What made you come out here of all places?"

"A little birdie told me I could find you here."

The fountain caught Mustang's interest; he eyed the network of water trickling out of the bird's mouth.

Ed hid his face from sight, noting the warm tears slipping free for the second time that day. He concentrated solely on welding his eyelids shut.

"Alright I am here so what is it that you hauled your good for nothing ass—"

With a weak tug on Ed's hair the colonel instructed him to bow down closer.

"Warm me Ed."

Mustang used the last of his strength to incline his head, puckering hispurple lips. Ed complied and the colonel pressed his lips to the boys. Ed memorized every nick on the colonel's lips, the way it felt when both slid against one another, the taste, the slight pressure that keep them connected, the way Roy's eyes slipped shut, the number of eyelashes adorning Roy's face, how his silky smooth bangs shadowed his forehead . . . Ed wanted to memorize everything . . . so he would never forget this moment or the person he shared it with.

_-Why? Why must I share my happiest moment with my most macabre?- _

Ed pulled back only and inch, both feeling their warm breath heat each other's faces.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Ed sobbed.

His hands clutched tightly to Roy's hospital gown in a childish attempt to keep his soulfrom departingto the gate.

_-Don't woryy I won't let them have you Roy. They'll have to come through me first- _

_

* * *

_

YES YOU HEARD IT RIGHT! ROY IS STILL ALIVE! BUT FOR HOW LONG? (evil laugh).

I hope this was enough to tide you over for awhile.I have no idea when I will be updating next because I don't even have the next part of this story planned out. The idea will come to me . . . eventually.


	6. Chapter 5 preview

As I promised here's a sneak peek at the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER PREVIEW

"Speech"

_-thoughts-_

* * *

Havoc and his troops encumbered the door to Ed's quarters. Their guns were cocked and Lieutenant havoc signaled to his men to prepare for forced entry. 

Havoc kicked in the door, and aimed his gun at what he presumed to be the perpetrators.

"Hold it right there!"

Havoc's cigarette fell out of his gaping mouth. "Wha?! Al?! What are you doing here? Where's Ed?"

Al spared a glance at the military men before turning back to stare out the shattered window.

"Oh … hi … lieutenant. Sorry about the mess ..." Al said.

Havoc told his men to relax/ stand down.

_-This is so unlike Al. Usually he's more animated then this.-_

"Mind explaining what happened?" Havoc asked resting his M13 on his shoulder and looking worn.

"A humonculous was here." Al answered.

There was a chorus of gasps among the men and then they began to gossip amongst themselves.

"Quiet down back there," Havoc ordered. The men stood tall and dropped their conversations.

"Sorry sir."

"Yeah, yeah." Havoc itched his shoulder with the gun.

"Which direction where they headed?"

"I don't know. Brother chased after It when It jumped out the window. They could be miles away by now."

Havoc sighed, "So we're too late. We heard from a source that a suspicious character posing/impersonating as an officer was headed for this facility."

Havoc headed for the exit, waving his men along, "Well were off."

"Wait Lieutenant! Why don't I come along with you?! I want to help brother!" Al asked.

_-Seems like he's back to normal.-_

"I promise I won't get in the way!"

Havoc grinned and chuckled, "Why the hell not? Just don't let anyone know I gave you permission."

"Right! Thank you, sir!"

"Yeah, yeah sure thing."

* * *

"Awww isn't that cute," Envy said mawkishly after witnessing the kiss. 

Ed and Roy spotted Envy jubilantly perched on a rooftop guide rail.

Roy's arm shook as though from arthritis as he pointed at the homunculus, black eyes wide.

"It's you!" Roy rasped, "Ed … he's … he's the one …" Roy's body heaved up as he coughed into his hand. The fever had dried his mouth.

Ed grabbed Roy's face and forced him to look at him.

"What?! He's what?!" Ed prodded frantically.

_-How does Roy know Envy?!-_

Roy's eyes fluttered open before falling shut again. He panted in Ed's grip.

"ENVY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Ed bellowed. His voice echoed off the buildings.

"Oh did I make you aaangr-eeeee Edward? I am sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" The sin baby talked.

"N—V!!" Ed bristled.

"Edo why are you being so mean? You're treating me like your worst enemy. I thought we had something together." Envy pouted.

"How dare you turn it around like that! The only reason I–!" Ed slapped his hand over his mouth.

_-Damn it! I can't believe I let it slip! Roy'll never look at me again.-_

Ed bit his lip and tried not to cry.

_- What I am I getting so worked up for? So what if he hates me? I am just a kid there's nothing lasting between us. I'd just be a passing phase.-_

With that delusion, Ed worked up the courage to open his eyes.

Ed was met with Roy's overt face of pain.

_- I am such an idiot! -_

Edward felt ineptitude replace his self pity. He wanted to help Roy, but what could he do? He was an alchemist not a physician damn it.

Being as gentle as possible, Ed shifted the Colonel to a sitting position. Roy's head lolled down.

Ed slung Roy's limp arm around his small shoulders and wrapped his human arm around Roy's waist. He didn't want his automail digging into Roy's waist.

"Roy? … Hey …Roy we're going to try and walk, OK?" Ed cooed. Ed waited for the Roy to mutter something of understanding, but Roy was as helpless as a newborn. Ed was uneasy.

_-This is bad. He needs a doctor.-_

Ed steadily rose to his feet and Roy's build making it hard for Ed to walk properly.

Envy landed gracefully near Ed.

"Just where do you think your going?" Envy asked.

* * *

Aren't you happy? Roy's alive (just barely). 

REVIEW. Thanks.

Completed: Monday, Feburary 19 2007


	7. chapter 5 con't

A/N: Okay I know you guys were anxiously anticipating this chapter and by god I just finished (sorry it's so short, but I am working on the next part right now. I hope to post it on Mon; 12/24/2007). I am eager to hear what you guys think. Anyway you can blame the lack of updating on my Art College. I hardly have time to eat and sleep.

_.:. Chapter 5 was supposed to be a huge update for this story, but alas I am uploading it in pieces. So yes, this continues from where the chapter preview left off. .:. _

_**THERE IS A MINOR SPOILER FROM THE FMA MOVIE, IF YOU CAN CATCH IT!!! IF YOU WANT TO AVOID IT SKIP OVER THE FIRST PARAGRAPH.**_

Thank you for sticking with me in this story. I have every intention of finishing it. I love you my readers, reviewers, and even the lurkers.

I won't keep you any longer.

X

* * *

CHAPTER 5 Con't

"Speech"

-thoughts-

"We'll finish this another time." Ed declared absolutely. Honey eyes stared into azure with a look that wouldn't accept defeat. Envy glared back, a stink eye distorting his face and making Ed's stomach jump. Ed reinforced his gaze. So long as he locked eyes with the spring-loaded Serpent, he could tame it into submission. Ed plodded passed Envy and the Sin remained crouched down, snarling irregularly, but somehow sated. When they were a few feet behind the homunculus Ed inwardly sighed in relief.

_-It's over.-_

Envy trembled with furious jealousy. Edward was every bit the spitting image of Hohenheim and Envy had nothing in common with his father. The fact that that dwarfed blond boy was the favored son, perhaps even by his own mother, was like acid in his veins.

"I'll make you pay," Envy promised through clenched teeth. His eyes blazed, sharpening into narrow diamonds. His guttural scream was loud enough for the apartment windows to bust, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!!!"

Envy sprinted towards Ed with a maddening rage. Ed stopped, the echo of Envy's scream pulsing in his ears like a horrifying overdose of anesthetics. Ed was kicked from behind. His small body bowed back, seeming to snap. He grabbed onto Roy, hoping to regain balance, and inevitably sent them both toppling face-first onto the wet road. Ed tried to twist around and take the brunt of the fall in the 2 seconds of spare airtime, but was far too surprised to move at all. Roy landed with a pitiful groan and rolled. The Colonel compacted himself into a tight fetal position; clutching at his side as blood permeated through the bandages, his hospital gown, and onto his hands.

"Roy!" Ed cried, his hands reaching out to help, but not quite long enough to reach. A pain in his spine and hip had him recoiling, clutching his own body in pain. A golden eye pinched shut to block out some of the throbbing. Ed slowly got up to a kneeling position, applying pressure to his hip with one hand. Daringly he tried to stand, staggering a little, but getting to his feet. Envy blocked his path.

"Get out of my way!" Ed ordered, skipping the warning and clapping his hands.

Envy kicked Ed in the throat and whipped the blonde backwards. Ed never managed a transmutation. While the blond was preoccupied with a caved windpipe, Envy moved on to Roy. He bent down and lifted the man up by the throat with one hand. The Flame Alchemist cracked open an ebony eye to stare at Envy's sniggering face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Colonel. So you decided to put my information to good use, huh? Didn't think you cared that much for the little pipsqueak." Envy leaned in to whisper in Mustang's ear, "There's no need for you to bother with him. My name's written all over his cute little ass."

A vein jutted out of Roy's forehead.

Roy never planned on his attraction for Ed progressing beyond admiring and flirting but it did. It was entertaining at first, to watch Ed's short temper flare from an ad-lib insult to his height. Teasing Ed served as a much needed break from his usual stringent military lifestyle of obeying orders and pushing papers.

Ed was undeniably cute when he was angry. Mustang would start a fight just so he could see the passionate fire burning in the sconces of Ed's eyes. Such an intense flame and all of it aimed at him. It sent warmth pooling in Roy's loins to know he was the one who ignited it.

_-It must make him one hell of a firecracker in bed.-_ Roy often thought.

Roy wanted his desire for Ed to remain a secret within himself, a little phase of perverseness he would allow himself the pleasure of, but the truth was his fantasies wouldn't keep to himself. Every time the blond entered his office to give his report, Roy couldn't pay attention to anything Ed was saying. Instead he imagined how nice it would be to put Ed's lips to better use.

Roy would always snap out of his daydreams by the time Ed finished his concluding statement, and always with a rather insistent boner. Roy tried dropping hints for Ed to make a move, but the prodigy would brush them off and call him a pervert before shutting the door behind him. Once Mustang was left alone in his office he could finally calm down and be in the right mind to scold himself for fantasizing about a boy 12 years his junior. It was wrong and likely never to happen. Even if Ed consented they would have to meet in secret, and who knew when both of them would be at the same place at the same time. If word ever got out about their relationship both of them would lose everything. They'd come too far now to wager everything they ever worked for on a fickle lust. But God, Roy knew it would be worth it.

He tried to forget about Ed, really he did. He drowned himself in woman. Night after night he'd have his way with them, but even after he fell on his back panting in exhaustion his need for Ed never burned out. He slowly grew tired of women. They were too much like his job. All he had to do was give them gifts to show he cared; be a perfect gentleman, say the right things at the right time and he could get what he wanted. It was like a sickening formula that held no challenge. Sure his standing and good looks played a part in it, but he wanted to get away from all that. He wanted them to want him for the man he was, not because he was a fetching Colonel.

One night he'd never forget was in a cream hotel room with one of his many dates. She was cute, with red lipstick and short curled auburn hair. She moaned his name and he groaned to make up for his loss of hers. When he looked at her again, his mind conjured an image of Edward in her place. His eyes were squeezed tight, tears peaking out. His face was flushed and a cross between pleasure and pain. His hair was out of its braid, fanning out in waves across the pillow. As she writhed and her mouth opened to gasp at his hard thrusts, Roy could only hear Edward's breathy whisper cursing him for going too damn slow. Roy never had a more satisfying orgasm.

And now, to find out that someone, no, SOME - _THING_ had laid claim to Edward's innocence before he did transformed him into a murderous berserker.

With newfound anger fueling him, Roy gained the strength to rip at the hand noosing his throat.

"I'll kill you …" Roy vowed.

Roy's strife spread a grin on Envy so big it consumed his face, "I like that look on you Colonel."

"Get the hell away from him!"

Envy barely had to time to catch sight of the massive column of rock headed his way. The transmuted rock flanked Envy and plowed him into other side of houses, wrecking open a noticable hole. Roy hung in the air for a fraction of a second and then sank to the road coughing.

"Roy! Roy are you okay?!" Ed asked as he ran over to the Colonel's side. The younger dropped to his knees and turned the Colonel to lie on his back, cradling the Colonel's head in his lap. Ed hands scrutinized Roy, checking his temperature, parting Roy's bangs with a finger to get them out of his eyes. Ed carefully skimmed the surface of Roy's jaw and down around his neck, afraid applying anymore pressure would hurt the man. Ed left one hand on Roy's chest and the other began to pet the raven mop of hair.

"Ed you're so noisy." Roy joked half-heartedly, a smile playing on his purple lips.

The hand Ed placed on the Colonel's chest griped a handful of cloth to stop himself from crying.

"Hey, don't that old body of yours quit on me, okay?"Ed squeaked pleadingly, though he meant it as a joke. Regardless it didn't lighten the tension of Roy's critical condition.

Roy's pale hand weakly gripped Ed's fist on his chest.

"Don't—don't leave mme behind." Roy rasped pleadingly.

Ed chocked. He lowered his head to nuzzle the top of Roy's mane, his tears mixing with the rain to soak the black strands. "Stupid. You know you can't get rid of me that easily."

There was sound like dynamite and Ed's head shot up to discover the cause. Exploding out of the debris of bricks in a haze of dust was Envy, ready to kill.

* * *

Thanks again. Review and tell me any questions you have. I'll be happy to reply. 

Completed: 12/23/2007 12:45 AM


	8. Chapter 6

EDITED: March 29, 2008

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I am going through a tough time right now. My bf left for the military not too long ago and it's starting to really take it's toll on me.

I kinda ended the chapter in a bad place, but I decided to leave off the cliffy's for once and give you more story. As Kain says, "No drama this time." _I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME ROYXED LOVIN_

**Chelsea:** I sent you an email with replies to your questions. If you haven't received it please PM me and let me know. I'd post them here, but I don't want spoil anything for anyone else.

**XxTypoMasterxX :** Don't worry, I wouldn't do that. :)

**MrsPiccolosWife :** Thanks. I was worried readers would forget about this story because I take so long to update. I am looking to change that. I am glad you are sticking with the story. I feel like I've accomplished a great feat as a writer. Thanks as always for the refreshing review!

* * *

_thoughts_

"Speech"

CHAPTER 6

Townsfolk went their customary way on the sidewalk, dressed in autumn jackets. Some strode briskly in search of a restaurant to suit their timed lunch breaks, others made haste in reaching their warm destinations, with hands shoved deep inside their pockets and red noses tucked under their scarves. The few couples caught outside today went unawares of the cold, as they were utterly content with walking snugly to the one they loved.

Suddenly soft puffs of breath filled the air as everyone gasped. A hot screech of tires from up the road startled them all and married their interest.

A shadow flicked across the tall, brick buildings and everyone was fixated in expectation. A cloaked figure, moving too fast for anyone to catch, leapt through the street. Before anyone could devise who or what it was, their attention was tossed back in the opposite direction at the sound of a gunning engine.

A military issued jeep broke out into the open, waking a few out of their daze of adrenaline. The driver steered a sharp right turn, throwing the jeep off balance. The passengers who were standing were rocked off their feet and the officers firing from their seats were jostled out of their shots. The driver turned into the skid and righted the vehicle with a violent bounce. Hawkeye got back into position. Gun shots rang out from her 9mm handgun, each missing the suspect impossibly.

_-Whatever that thing is, it's not human.-_

Civilians sharing the street ducked their heads, fearing for their lives. A chorus of screams added to the chaos of ricocheting bullets and long, horn blares that declared the jeep was not about to slow down.

Hawkeye and her squadron had chased the cloaked figure ever since it left the burning assault on the station. Even with the Lieutenant's skills they hadn't managed to score one hit.

The cloaked figure led them off the main street, and down a curved road, leaving an insecure group of townspeople in their wake.

_-No doubt it was making headlines now_.-

The road tightened on their wide-body jeep and took out both side view mirrors. The speedometer read 80. They were being too reckless. A slip of the wheel would have their jeep totaled. If this kept up she was sure they achieve some sort of accident.

As they rounded the street's elbow, they spotted the suspect standing about 300 feet away. The figure had his arms splayed out, silently daring the jeep to run him over. The driver pressed on the gas, fully intent to give their perpetrator what he wanted.

"There! 12:00 o' clock!"

"What, is he stupid?"

"Who cares! Just shoot!"

_-We're falling right into his trap!-_

"Slow down, soldier!!" Hawkeye ordered.

The driver didn't bother to hear her.

The cloaked figure smirked under his hood. The jeep had come too close to save itself from his trap now. Blue sparks sprang out the ground and a wall completely sealed up the road. With a superman jump, the cloaked figure landed safely on a catwalk bridging between the surrounding buildings.

"Oh god ..." The driver whispered to himself.

He jerked the wheel as far to the left as he could and slammed on the brakes. The jeep squirmed, hitting the right nose of the hood and then the other on the barricading buildings. The headlights smashed and the passengers were battered from every collision. The jeep nearly scraped itself to a stop, but not before slamming sideways into the artificially forged roadblock.

No one spoke. The hood of the jeep steamed and ticked.

Hawkeye was the first to recover. Her head swirled in much the same delirium as her vision did.

"Everyone … out of the car." She ordered, unsure if she could accomplish her own instructions.

As soldiers, they obeyed, grabbing their M16's and lining up. They stood tall, some wincing and contorting themselves around the pain, and saluted.

Hawkeye slowly hopped out of the car, unwillingly teetering as she landed. She forced herself to regain a mild head and address her men.

"Split up, 2 by 2. You know your partners. I want a reconnaissance within a 1 mile radius. You are to report back here within 2 hours. Suspect is to be taken in for questioning. Shot to immobilize. Shot to kill only if the situation becomes hostile. Sync radios to channel 3A, understood?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"As for you Private Westin…" Hawkeye nearly growled.

"Yes, ma'am?"

She leaned in to scream, her eyes seething.

"Next time you disobey an order I'll have you removed from the military on dishonorable discharge. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered, his eyes staring at the sky above her head. Hawkeye was used to the tactic of avoiding eye contact from many of the new recruits, but this time it fueled her anger. This boy had almost killed them with his foolish actions and she'd be damned if he was escaping punishment.

"Look at your lieutenant when you answer, soldier!"

"Sorry ma'am. Yes, I understand. Thank you for correcting me ma'am."

He held her eyes and Hawkeye couldn't hold back the reprimand.

"You were entrusted with a duty! Just as you held that steering wheel in your hands you held our lives. Had we been any less fortunate our faces would be splattered across the pavement! Are we clear?!"

"Yes, ma'am. It will never happen again, ma'am."

"Then I trust you mishaps are over," She tore her piercing gaze away and stood back, "Make no mistake, I will see to your retribution. As for everyone else, move out!"

"Ma'am!"

With their final salute, then men divvied up and scouted through the many branching alleyways. Hawkeye backtracked, trying to think like the enemy, but she couldn't keep her mind on the mission. She was falling apart into a complete mess of nerves and it was all because the Colonel had gone missing. Didn't that man realize years of careful planning would be shredded to confetti if he died? Didn't he know that if he kept pulling stunts like this the two of them would never reach retirement together or finally, FINALLY be able to live a peaceful life in the country like she had imagined?

The streets were quiet with the pedestrians locked inside their panic rooms. The tack of her boots boomed loudly off the row of houses.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRRRRRRRWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The crazed roar had Hawkeye sidling up against a wall for cover.

_-Did they get him? No. I didn't hear any gunshots. Then, just what the hell could have made that sound. Don't tell me there's more of these freaks running around.-_

In fear of her last thought, Hawkeye pulled out her radio.

"All units, come in. This is Lieutenant Hawkeye, over. Do you read, over?" She called into the device, earnest for answers.

"Luietant Hawkeye, this is Private Westin, over. We hear you, over."

"Luietant Hawkeye, this is Private Hill, over. You're coming in clear, over."

"Private Westin, Private Hill, have you encountered the target?"

"Negative, over."

"Negative, over."

"Have you seen anything that classifies as a C rank?"

"Negative, over."

"Negative, over."

"But we've heard something that sounds like a monster, over. Ma'am, do you need back-up, over?"

Hawkeye's answer was cut off by another scream, one less carnal then the last. She felt the victim's pain and gasped.

_-Just what is going on?!-_

"I repeat, do you request back-up, over?" Private Hill's static voice called.

"All units report back to rendezvous point, over." And with that she switched off her radio. Gun raised in a neutral position, she followed what she thought was the origin of the sound. Hawkeye was about to run past another selfsame alleyway when, her sharp eyes locked with a memorable insignia.

_-No that … couldn't be. What would he be doing here? But there's no mistaking it. Who else wears that coat?-_

With the benefits of stealth in her mind, she edged her way down the alley. As she neared, she could overhear a foreign voice.

* * *

"YOU THINK A LITTLE SUTNT LIKE THAT CAN STOP ME??" Envy roared, his skin slithering strangely.

Ed keeled around the punch to his gut, wondering what the hell just happened. He'd never known the Sin to wield that kind of speed.

Another of Envy's fist flew at him so fast Ed's impulses to block it couldn't keep up. Soon, a hard elbow strike to Ed's back flattened the blond boy onto his stomach.

Envy grinned down at the pitiful sight and raised his foot up high. He'd finish this, and break the runt's neck.

"Give my regards our father in hell, won't you Ed-boy??"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"uuuuuggggggggghhhhh!!" Envy stumbled back with each bullet to the chest.

"This is your last warning. Another move and you won't leave here alive." Riza hissed.

"Heheh… what's this? Did you come to save poor Ed-boy?" Envy laughed, sweating and shaking in pain and wrath, "Do you honestly think you can take me on?"

"I don't have to think, I know."

Another ray of bullets from her 9mm drove Envy back, and when the tumult of firing was over, Envy's body was spitting the empty shells back out. Envy took an appreciative look at his body, about to gloat to her that manmade weapons were useless, but an unknown wetness streaked down his abs.

"What?!" Envy yelled at his bleeding body. It wasn't possible. Some law had to have been defied for this to happen. Somehow that bitch was bending the rules.

"Just what did you do to me?! I should be invincible!" Envy roared at the gunner.

"Invincible, huh? Do you really want to test that?"

Envy looked down at himself, putting a shaking hand over his injuries and sickened by the mortality of it. He thought he was beyond death in this new form, and it terrified to think he have to relive what he thought would never come for him again. He looked up at the lieutenant. He didn't so much fear her as he did the weapon in her hands, but even so he didn't want to risk dying. He waited this long for his satisfaction, he could wait longer. Besides there were other approaches he could take to see that all of them received his vengeance.

"I'll get you for this. Just you wait." He snarled, cursing her existence.

The sin jumped onto a severed iron staircase attached to an apartment complex and vanished over the rooftop.

Riza lowered her gun and sighed in relief.

_-Good riddance.-_

"Thanks, Riza," Said a raspy voice, "I …owe you one."

Ed was struggling to get to his knees. His muscles failed and she reached down to aid him.

"Jesus Ed. What the hell is going on here?!" Her tone was desperate for closure, her tears proof of that.

Ed smiled as a new stream of blood slipped slid down his lips. "A lot actually. Listen, I've got no time to explain just get the Colonel out of here."

"The … Colonel?" Riza asked lifelessly as her eyes met the body lying idle a short distance away.

"Lieutenant?" Ed asked, concerned as to why she was hiding pale her face.

Ed was taken aback to find Riza's head buried into chest, her hands clenching onto his small shoulders, "I didn't … I just saw you … and that thing … Ed please… tell me what do I do? I am so scared, Ed!" She wept.

Too see Riza, the queen of womanly fortitude, break down into his arms made him question a lot of things. Like maybe the people who are the best at what they do can be still be afraid of messing up and loosing something. Now was a lousy time for him to start thinking about that. They had bigger problems.

"Hey, don't cry. He'll make it, but we have to get him to a hospital, okay?" He soothed as he patted her back.

"Can you really promise me, he'll be okay!" Riza accused.

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you have any questions I'll be happy to reply.

Chapter completed: Monday, January 21, 2008 6:11 am


	9. Chapter 7 part I

_A/N: _so sorry I have to do this chapter in parts, but since I have half of it done why not? As you might of guessed the second part has the royxed lovin that I promised. Don't kill me! I intend to have it posted soon!

**MrsPiccolosWife: **Ah, yes, I will reword that, really I will. I wanted it to read like "He'd never known the Sin to wield that kind of speed." (guess I should probably fix that now. Why can't editing here be as easy as DA?) I also wanted to put "Hawkeye thought" because I was paranoid that readers wouldn't interpret that the thought was coming from her. But I'll trust you're judgement and take that out. I truly want to thank you for all you're support and help. It means a lot. I just hope my writing is good enough to repay you're kindness!

Thank you to my other R&Rs!! I wish all of you well. Hope you enjoy the fic. hugs

* * *

"Speech"

_-thoughts-_

CHAPTER 7 PART I

_"Can you really promise me he'll be okay!" Riza accused._

Ed hadn't expected her to say that. He figured with her military background she would be on her feet apologizing and swearing Ed into secrecy about her little outburst. He could even picture her with a fierce glare, a tenacious and proud look that denied she'd ever shed a tear. But that wasn't what was happening. She was crashing down, sinking deeper and deeper into grief.

"Listen," Ed tried, his whisper mixed in with an effort to get her back in control of herself, "that sort of thing is up to God, isn't it? All I can tell you is that we're wasting time worrying. If we don't get moving it really won't be alright."

He eased her away from him, his gloved hands resting gently on her shoulders. She stayed in that position, arms loosely dangling at her sides, her shoulders jumping with each hiccuping sob. Elric dipped his head low, arching it the side to try and get a look at her face. Realizing this, Riza's shoulders swiveled free of his grip. She slammed her face right back into his chest, fisting herhands with the fabric of his shirt. Ed didn't think to hold her back. His hands were still hanging where she had smacked them away.

"I don't believe you!" Riza shouted, making Ed's stomach float up into his throat. "When I see him like that, I feel like it's already too late!" Riza cried, her drivel wetting Ed's tank top, "I've lost him and there's nothing I can do to bring him back!"

Her head snapped up then, a mess of snot and tears glazed and streaked across her burning cheeks for Ed to see, "You felt the same way with your brother didn't you?!" Her voice squeaked, reaching it's peak as she scrapped the question from her tight throat. Her caramel, doe eyes implored him to say that yes, he agreed. She searched his eyes, but Ed wasn't looking at her anymore. He had turned away, rumpled blond bangs masking eyes that had one too many times bore into the past. For a moment Riza thought Ed had left her too, that the boy had been stricken down by some God so as to deepen her sorrows. She shook him roughly, the boy's head rocking with each shove.

"Without him I have nothing else to live for! I want someone to kill me! I want to--"

She caught a glimpse of movement, a rush of gray swinging towards her--

Smack!

Riza's eyes scaled into dinner plates, her iris's small peas in the center. Her lungs were shocked out of breath. Even her tears forgot about what it is they spilled so heavily over.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Ed bellowed, any and all sympathy he might of had for her exhausted. "You're the one person who can keep a cool head and you're making a complete mockery of yourself!"

A harsh bruise was forming against her cheek where he had slapped her. Thin lines of blood peaked out where metal knuckles had slashed through flesh. She turned her eyes towards him and her head slowly followed.

"Ed ..." Her voice was terribly chopped up and weak from screaming, "I am sorr--"

"Forget the apology. You would've done the same for me." Ed smiled, despite the current events. Agony wrenched in both their hearts.

"Erm... sorry that I uh...hit you." Ed apologized. He slid a shaky hand through his hair, afraid to meet her eyes.

"No, I ... it was my fault." Riza also turned away.

"Riza ..." His hand was on hers, a friendly and compassionate gesture. Initially, her hand had leaped under his, but it finally relaxed. She met his eyes. A determined frown was on his face.

"... why don't you check on him?"

She gasped subconsciously, her body knowing the fear before her brain could process it. She was about enter into another panic attack, her heart rate already accelerating, when she noticed Ed's eyes, really noticed them. They spoke to her, silently orating his life story. Riza could see blood, screams, transmutation circles, a young boy's naked body inside a suit of armor. The images flashed in Ed's eyes, different scenes of same inevitable aftermath. And yet, there was hope. Where had hers gone?

_"Don't worry. It will be alright."_

A slim time passed between them, both Riza and Ed exchanging their stories through their eyes. She sent a vision of her father, a tattoo on a bare back, worry, Roy's promotion, fragments of arguments inside the Colonel's office, love --

Riza spoke, "Okay ... I'll go."

Ed smiled, pleased. The lieutenant found it to be infectious.

Standing, Hawkeye hurried over to Roy's quiet form. Settling down onto her knees, she reached out her hand and paused.

_- I can do this. I can do this. There's nothing to worry about. -_

She took in few big breaths, sucking in the 5th one and holding it. Biding her hope and courage, she flipped Roy onto his back. Roy moaned his displeasure.

With a short shriek, Riza recoiled back onto her hands. She'd hadn't anticipated that Roy would make a sound, even though that was the altruistic choice.

Finally understanding that Roy was still breathing, her face broke out into a brillant smile. She crawled the minor distance she made between them and pulled Roy carefully to rest against her thighs.

"I can't believe it but he's alive!" She cried into the air. She turned to Ed with a sterling smile and then quickly back to Roy. She wiped the rain and sweat off of the man's face and brushed Roy's bangs back with her hand.

"That's great." Fullmetal whispered, the message dying on his lips. His tone wasn't exactly thrilled either, as his words might imply. He bent down to grab his coat. He had easily spotted it amongst the dusk of the rainclouds.

_-I guess he's yours now. I am sorry I ever intruded.- Ed pined._

Riza unclasped the radio off her belt and raised it to her lips.

"This is first lieutenant Hawkeye, come in, over."

Her professional tone was firmly back in place.

"Hiya Lieutenant, over," a giddy voice greeted from over the static.

"Havoc?!" Riza's utter surprise carried through the communicator. She didn't know whether to trust in the happiness that told her it was her old friend on the other line or if she should save herself the pain and side with disbelief.

The radio giggled, "Yup. You're talking to the one and only, over."

"Request emergency medical team. I have 2 officers down, over."

Havoc's voice switched over to serious, "What's your location, over?"

Rizatooka scan of the area, most of it she was familiar with, having lived in town before.

"We're in an enclosed park. There's an alley off of the corner of Sycamore and Walnut."

"Gotcha. I'll be there as soon as I can, over and out." Havoc's voice fizzled, then cut to silence. Rizapouchedher radio, having no further use for it at the moment. She raised her eyes to give Ed the news.

"!! Where are you going?!" She shrieked, panic slipping back into her tamed composure. Elric had slipped on his jacket while she'd been distracted, the insignia strikingly bold in her eyes. He was standing normally, feet shoulder width apart, fists at his sides, the wind tugging roughly through his coat and hair. He felt so tall, so grown up, like he was ready to die. Without looking, she could tell Ed was glaring up at the rooftops. Do doubt he was planning on catching up with that mutant to finish their fight at the cost of his life.

"I have to follow him." Ed declared. The flat and resolute tone an ambassador to make her understand.

She had expected that answer, but that didn't mean she would waver to it. It was suicide! Ridiculous! Absurd!

"What, you mean go after that _THING?!_ Don't do it Ed! t's not worth it! You going it alone is exactly what it wants! If I hadn't come—"

"Alright! I get your point!" Ed snapped tersely, canines bared. He knew all of that already, but he wanted to put an end to one the dramas in his life. He had his brother to look after, Roy figure out, Envy to kill, repentance to fulfill, his job to worry about. It was getting to be too damn oppressive. At least crossing Envy off the list would make his burdens a lot easier to carry.

"Don't worry, Ed. I am sure he'll be back for you." Her voice was wispy, pity and reassurance thick in her words. She could only imagine how troublesome it must be to have so many ghosts haunt Ed so religiously.

"I know," and in truth he did. Envy wasn't one to give up so easily. Ed knew the Sin wouldn't be satisfied until he could hang the corpses of his father and half-brother like trophies on the living room wall.

"Ed are you sure you're okay? Physically I mean." She asked, concerned. She remembered the beating his small frame took earlier, and hated to think of he what he endured prior to the rescue.

Fullmetal loathed that question and all that came with it. He hated the idea of doctors telling him what he could and could not do, he hated being bed ridden, he hated being fussed over. The whole concept was infuriating and nonetheless annoying.

"I am fine," Well, it was only a half-lie. The pain in his leg made him walk kinda funny and his side sure hurt, but he didn't classify that as anything major.

"Even if that's the case, I still want the medics to take a look at you, for your own good."

Ed opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again. He had no ground to tell her otherwise.

**TBC...**

* * *

I hope to have the next part up soon.

Comments and Questions welcome.

Completed: Saturday, March 29, 2008 6:51 pm


	10. Chapter 7 Part II

**A/N: This is long overdue.**

* * *

"Speech"

_-thoughts.-_

_Chapter 7 Part II_

TickTock ... TickTock ...

Again Ed watched as the small pointer hand cleared the 12. It had been 12 minutes; 12 long and painful minutes and still no sign of Havoc. Ed's golden pools clung to the face of the pocket watch, begging it to stop it's eternal loop around the hours. Time wasn't humane. One second your alive and the next it cuts your life-strings. It didn't care whose life it took so long as it happened the moment when it was supposed to. It didn't matter how important you were to society, to a loved one. It didn't matter if you never made it home to met your wife or how many promises you would be breaking, time would kill you without prejudice, without remorse. Ed prayed each time he saw the hand tick that it wasn't Roy's second to die.

_-How much longer are we going to waste sitting here?!-_

The blond's forehead cracked into a million more wrinkles, lines as deep as his hatred for time itself. He would have punched the glass lens in, he would have shattered the watch down to it's gears if his soul hadn't been teetering on edge to know the exact moment in the day. He clutched the watch's frame a degree tighter, wishing the action would hasten their rescue's arrival. His fingers were well passed the point of blue and onto violet.

Riza had preoccupied her time with stripping Roy of his bandages and using torn sections of her uniform as a temporary replacement. She had given the Colonel some water (he was conscious enough not to choke on it) from her canteen and had popped him some pain killers that she devotedly kept in her pocket. They were simple tasks, but it was all in the name of making Roy's condition a little less horrible. Ed had tried to lend a hand, but Riza had used some flowery language to more or less tell him his help wasn't needed.

Ed couldn't say he blamed her for it. The young alchemist had his own set of injuries to worry about and there wasn't much he could do to help her carry Roy with a 6 inch height difference between them. Not only that, but once he saw the hard determination in Riza's caramel eyes he decided not to push the issue. Riza was using this chance to prove to herself that she could take care of the Colonel on her own, that this entire incident had been her fault and she had to take responsibility for her carelessness. Ed couldn't interfere with something that so closely resembled his own heart's will to protect Al.

Errrrrrrrrccchhh!

Ed looked up from his scowl at the squeal of brakes. He sprung to his feet, though he wasn't metal aware he had. His gaze traveled through the alley and landed on the green jeep waiting on the other end.

"They're here," Ed announced quietly to himself before to waving back to Riza, "Hey! They're here!"

_-Everything's alright now. We'll take him back and everything will be fine.-_

The woman was well aware of the news. By the time Ed turned to her inform her, she had singlehandedly lifted the Colonel up by the waist.

"Here, let me help."

Ed held out his hands, thinking she wouldn't be able to deny his request this time. It was stupid to ask, she was perfectly capable on her own, but Ed couldn't stop himself.

_-I want to feel that he's alive, too.-_

Hawkeye looked down at the blond boy. His eyes were concentrated on Roy, not once flicking up to meet hers. A closed-mouth smile managed to light up the child's face.

"I've got him." She insisted peacefully and trudged past the young boy.

"What?" Ed's eyes were stagnant, his mind not fully accepting Riza's words. He looked down at his own quivering hands. His gloves were frayed and ruined with blood. Surely, that wasn't the reason he was rejected.

He swiveled around, clenching his fists and yelling, "Hey wait a minute!"

If she had heard him, she clearly didn't show it.

"_HEY!_"

She didn't stop. She didn't look back.

"Dammit!"

Ed grit his teeth and took after her. As soon as his boot touched down, a stabbing pinch erupted from his hip. Exhaustion also unleash it's biding unto him.

"Ermph!" Ed bit his lip, stopping his scream's escape. The unanticipated pain overtook him, retiring his ideas of chase. His hands rushed to cup his flank, applying pressure to mull out the agony. One ember eye was clamped shut to defend against the coming of tears.

_-Shit. How far is she?-_

He had barely allowed himself to rest and already the expert markswoman was a good ways ahead of him.

_-She's leaving me behind.-_

_-What did you expect? You're a fallen soldier. You'll only slow her down. Nothing else matters to her. It's the same for you too, Edward. You use others to get what you want and then shed them off like a worn-out second skin. Always flying higher aren't you? Everything and anything for your little brother. Maybe you don't love Roy like you think you do.-_

"No ... I am ... it's different!" Ed whispered hoarsely. His voice lacked the usual vehemence to prove the voice in his head wrong.

_-Don't do this. Don't leave me!-_

Ed broke out into a gimpy run, using the pain as stasis to his mind's confliction. He reached the alley in time to see Riza's navy-clad back dissappear out the opposite end. Ed's brazen eyes flickered out of focus. He started breathing heavy. Ed knew he was panicking, but he couldn't calm himself down. He bumped into the alley wall. His brain kicked in then, giving him the idea to map out the brick building with his hands and guide himself through the lies in his sight.

* * *

"Hey!" Havoc called loudly, "Somebody call for a cab?" He grinned, adjusting his hat.

Two male officers climbed out of the jeep and took Roy from Riza's care.

"Easy with him," She warned the young men before handing over the Colonel.

"Ma'am yes ma'am."

Riza watched as the men loaded Roy into the jeep, her eyes trained on their movements to make sure they stayed true to her instructions. Pleased with their handling, she directed her attention to Havoc. Riza almost felt the urge to smile when she saw his teeth fumbling around with a toothpick instead of the unhealthy alternative.

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner." Havoc apologized, "The days been pretty hectic. Had a lot of customers if you know what I mean. There's a medic on board. He'll take care of Mustang until we get to headquarters."

Riza wasn't pleased. Even though she knew Havoc had done everything in his jurisdiction, she still had expected more.

_-Shit.-_

Jean knew Riza wasn't the type of woman you disappointed. Once you split her trust, she would never let you forget your failure. She would cut you down with her words and her high expectations until the day came when you finally made up for it. Jean was particularly acquainted with this side of her. He wasn't proud of himself for it, but he had let her down in the past. It had been unintentional of course, but to this day, 2 years ago, he was still in the process of earning back her good terms.

If you care to know, there was a way to tell if she had it in for you. Her pupils would shrink, piercingly like the head of a pin, and the iris would encompass her eyes in gold.

_-Just like they are now.-_

"I know, but it's the best I could do. All our medical crews are tied up. They're trying to save what's left of our men."

Riza clenched her jaw around a oncoming migraine. "Let's ... just get out of here as quickly as we can."

"Right and in the meantime you might want to do something about that uniform." Havoc advised, taking his toothpick between his fingers and pointing it at her. Havoc took his time looking at her from the corners of his eye. She had perfect round shoulders and a grabable waist. Her white under shirt was hugging her form nicely and the tattered uniform was doing wonders for Havoc's kinky fantasies. The suddenly horny male turned to face the windshield. He didn't need her knowing about his blush.

_-Why does the Colonel have to have all the luck?-_

He closed his eyes and sucked on the unsatisfying taste of wood. Tabacco would be doing so much more to settle his nerves.

"No need to worry. I"ll handle it," Hawkeye said, her tone putting a sure close on the argument.

"I know you will. I am just worried. I can't protect you if the higher-ups convict you of faulty reasoning. You know what uptight assholes they can be."

"Havoc..." Hawkeye whispered, bent on tears.

_-That voice ... it couldn't be hers. It's too weak.-_

His eyes immediately snapped over to hers, but Riza's sight was fixated on the jeep's front wheel. There was color in her cheeks. It mixed wonderfuly with her peachy skin, Jean noted. If this fragile woman was what lay beneath all that outer brutality, then Jean knew why she was such a hardass. She was living in fear of people taking advantage of her. Men especially by the look of it. She was afraid to strip her heavy guard, stray out of that persona of a strong independent woman. He could see her armor was full of dents, mistakes, and Jean's heart melted for her even more because she knew that her own shield against humanity was breakable.

"Hey, easy now. It'll be alright. Just tell me what's bothering you." Jean had to restrain his body from rushing out of the vehicle and wrapping his arms around her. He controlled himself, toning the urge down to deftly resting his hand on her shoulder. His whole arm still shook with the overwhelming desire to hug her.

Jean heard her gasp slightly. Her eyes grew wide and then switched to embarrassed anger.

"Don't take it the wrong way!"

She nearly screamed it and Jean's hand retreated back inside the safety of the jeep.

_-There goes any of my chances. Heh, as if I had any to begin with.-_

She turned her eyes away and bit her lower lip.

"I haven't been in contact with my men. While we were waiting my radio malfunctioned. I couldn't leave the Colonel by himself. How unfortunate for them to have me as their lieutenant commander," Hawkeye said much too sadly.

"Hey don't say that. They're trained for this sorta 're not to far from here, right? We'll take a side trip to pick them up.

"Yes, I can direct you. I just hope to God they're alright."

Havoc blinked.

"Hm?"

Jean adjusted his side view mirror, catching more of the figure skirting at the edge of the glass. He twisted his body out the driver-side window to see if the object in his mirror was really one of those optical illusion the warning label had just forgotten to tell him about.

"Did you say Ed was with you?" Havoc asked her, incredulous of what his eyes were picking up.

"What? Ed?"

Riza turned to her right, finding the cloaked boy staggering out of the mouth of the narrow passage. She gasped, looking largely like she had just remembered something precious she had forgotten.

"Ed!" Riza called.

She ran to him and just as the boy summoned enough strength to looked up and whisper a 'Hey' in return, she was kneeling down with his face in her hands.

"My God Ed... I am sorry. I thought if I left you there you'd stay put til I got back. I know your stubborn and I didn't want you risk moving without help."

_-Is that really the truth?-_

"No, it's okay. Really. I am alright. It's my fault for being stupid." He stated flatly. Ed was sick of apologies, sick of Riza making it seem like she was the only victim here. Was it wrong that he wanted to spit harsh words in her face and punch blood out of her nose? Ed ruled that he was fully entitled, but he kept his reservations. The blond boy placed his hands gently over top hers and ushered them away from his face. He didn't want to be touched right now.

"Can we just get out of here ... please?" Ed's withered voice begged.

"Yeah," She sighed, knowing Ed's aura to be left alone. She turned her back towards him, and reached her arms behind her.

"Here, get onto my back. It's faster."

"No arguments here."

It had been difficult to urge his legs around her hips without drawing out irks of pain, but they worked through the saddling process patiently. Once Ed was securly harnessed, Riza counted to 3 and lifted him up with ease.

"What was that all about?" Havoc asked when Riza returned.

"Nothing." Riza dismissed.

The smoker was still deeply confused.

Riza went around to the side of the jeep and allowed the men to peal Fullmetal off. She climbed in after, sitting on the door frame and using the wire canopy for leverage. At least it gave them enough room so that the boys could lie down.

"Havoc take us outta here." Riza ordered.

"I am already on it."

The motor hummed to life, reverberated the jeep and making Ed feel like they were finally safe. It was just something about that sound that allieviated him.

Roy was being treated on the flat bed beside him. Judging by the lack of excitement from the medics, he suspected they had made it in time.

_-Good.-_

Fullmetal closed his eyes, relaxing his weary body. He felt the wind tousle his hair and smiled.

"Ahhh! oh no! oh no!"

_-What?-_

Ed opened his eyes a bit, then flung them open when he realized a large suit of armor was trying to cover itself back under a camo tarp. How could he have missed something so obvious?

"Al?!" Ed gaped, "What are you doing here?!"

Al froze, his hands awkwardly in the midst playing tug-of-war with the wind.

"Oh…heheh..hi brother." Al laughed nervously, waving a gauntlet hand. A small bit of rust marred Al's cheeks.

"Don't be shy Al!" Jean grinned, looking in his rear-view mirror, "I was wondering when we'd be found out! Let me tell ya Ed, it was all thanks to you're kid brother that we caught this fugitive."

Ed arched a brow.

"Fugitive?"

"Yeah," Havoc continued, "we've been chasing after this guy for awhile. He's the only link we have to the attack at Central. He's bound up inside Al's chest plate now. We didn't want him escaping again so we decided Al would be the perfect holding cell."

"No kidding. That's great Al." Ed smiled, sincerely proud of his brother.

"Wait!" Ed growled, flipping through emotions like they were yesterday's paper, "You're using my brother as a portable prison?! What wrong with you guys?!"

"Um ... it's okay brother," Al said, staring down at his clapsed hands. "He's hasn't been making much of a fuss so I don't mind."

"All of you are unbelievable." Ed sighed, flopping back in his seat and liking the idea of drifting off to sleep.

"Medic." Riza called.

Both young doctors looked up, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Make sure you check Fullmetal."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ed crossed his arms and grounded his teeth. He hoped she'd forgotten.

"Fullmetal, Sir." Ed opened one eye, a extreme frown angling his lips as he acknowledged the blue-eyed officer that was kneeling in front of him.

"If you're ready, I need to take your blood pressure."

_-Dammit. They make you do all these test, but they never tell you why.- _

"Yeah, sur---"

Ed felt a pulse in the back of his skull. It started out small, but Ed knew that it was a prelude to something bigger, something serious.

Al instantly noticed the change in Ed, "Brother?! Hey, brother are you alright?"

Ed tried to speak Al's name, just to see if still had the power to, but he couldn't utter the weakest of sounds. Ed's body was struck numb. He couldn't even blink his eyes let alone hold himself upright, and maybe that's why he found himself collapsing into the medics arms.

"Brother!" Alphonse got down on his knees, his first instinct to use alchemy. He called upon all the libraries he and his brother had read through, and yet his hands remained stagnant. Of all the knowledge he had, there wasn't a single spell he could come up to help his brother.

_-That's not right. Everything can be solved through Alchemy!-_

"Something's wrong with him! You gotta do something please!" Al begged the medic. His hands still shook with the need to draw a circle, anything to get rid of his feelings of uselessness. He told himself it would just be a waste of energy, but he couldn't allow the idea of alchemy bringing only destruction and decomposition to rein in his head.

"I'll try." The hazel eyed medic nodded, in the midst of checking Ed over.

"What's going on back there?!" Jean hollered from over his shoulder, concentrating his sight on the rear-view mirror.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Riza barked. She wasn't going to have them wind up in another accident today. She'd hold Havoc's head in place if she had too.

"Do you have any idea of what's happening to him?" Riza implored.

"He could be going into shock or cardiac arrest. I am not sure of the cause." The medic explained, assessing Ed's body.

Ed could hear his heartbeat drumming, a concert that blew out every other sound in existance. The medic had laid him down and Ed watched helplessly as his own chest bowed upward in a reversed 'V'. Ed told his brain to take big gulps of air, but his body wasn't listening. His eyes were hazing over, closing without his consent.

_-NO! No wait!-_

His body was shutting down, but he could feel no pain, no sense of hot or last thing he saw was the towering shadow of his concerned younger brother and the red cross printed across the medics helmet.

* * *

Mustang awoke with a jolt, sweat flinging into the air as he snapped erect in his hospital bed. A frightened cry welled out of his throat. He wheezed. The coughing began immediately afterwards, burning new holes in the interior of his throat.

"eghck." A bitter film had formed on his tongue and it was playing delightfuly with the inflamation in his throat.

_-What happened? Where's Ed?-_

His dilated pupils took in the darkened room, his ebony eyes traveling over the homely tan wallpaper and centering on the large windows ahead of him. Sunlight peaked in through the blinds. It was still daylight outside. Roy put a hand to his head, closing his hot eyes in relief and flopped back onto the opposable mattress. His skin felt clammy, his hospital gown dewed with perspiration. A shiver overtook his body. The 3 layers of insulated blankets not doing a thing to warm him. An IV needle was stuck into the back of his hand and Roy had to look away. He hated needles, especially when they were in him. It brought him back to his basic training days when they had had to draw blood from each other. It wasn't a favorite highlight of his youth.

Roy's eyes landed on the heart meter, the dismal beep of each peak telling him he was still alive. Just to check, Roy flexed his fingers attached to the intervienous. Ow. Yup, definitely awake.

"Ed . . . was everything a dream?" Roy asked the hollow room.

The Colonel let himself cry, one arm covering up his eyes. His chest was thick with frustration. Had he really fallen asleep and left Fullmetal to die?

There was no doubt in his mind that the green-haired mutant that had posed as his nurse had made good on his promise to assassinate Ed. The guy was a part of the group that slaughtered Central afterall. That more than qualified him to kill a teenage boy.

Roy gently brushed a hand through his hair. He could still feel the murder's hands rip at his root tips, giving Roy a show of pain so he knew he meant business.

_"Well what will you do Colonel? Risk you're life to save little Ed-boy or stay here and live to see the day you become Furher? I know it's a hard decision so let me give you some advice. It wouldn't be hard to find yourself another state alchemist. I hear they're practically lining up at your door. Or maybe you'd like me to end you're life now and save you the hassle of being indecisive?" _

What did that bastard want with Edward? Was the blond boy even capable of injecting someone with that much hatred for him? Not that it mattered. Figuring out the shape-shifter's motive didn't subtract from the truth that Roy caused Ed's death.

Actually, Roy wasn't sure of the truth. He knew the attack on Central had been real. The fact that he was sporting a bloodied abdomen was proof of that. It was the order and honesty of the events that came afterward that were jumbled and slippery in the black-haired man's mind. Was his escape and meeting Ed out in the rain something he imagined? The way it looked now, he was starting to think so.

_-Don't tell me that lowlife drugged me so that it turned out his way. Somehow, putting a false idea in my head that Ed actually stood a chance at living hurts so much more than knowing I killed him. So from the beginning ... we had no hope at all. This guy ... he's definitely a professional. He really knows how to fuck with you.-_

"I guess I don't have to worry about my feelings being wrong anymore." Roy confessed, tears emptying into his cracked lips. This really wasn't a good time for Roy to start laughing.

* * *

When Roy opened his crusty eyes again, he was lying on his side. Biege curtains blocked his view of anything that might have been positioned on the right side of the room. There was a table hooked to the side of his bed and on it was a tray of what he presumed to be his dinner. There was instant mash potatoes, a carrots peas medley, and a lone pork chop that was doused in gray to make up for the lack of meat. Apparently, he hadn't known he'd been starving until now. It was cold, but he ate it all the same. Thristy. Water. A clear jug sat on the far corner of the table and Roy drank the liquid down until he started to gag.

As he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, Roy heard voices bickering outside the door ajar.

"I am telling you doctor! He's not improving!" A voice clearly belonging to woman dictated.

"Miss I understand your concern, but I've done all I can do," came the defensive, beaten voice of Roy's doctor.

_-Sounds like he needs a break.-_

"Please just take another look at him." The woman pleaded. The colonel damned the female's voice for being so strikingly familiar and yet not registering in his memory.

"_If you insist_. I DO have other patients to worry about." The M.D. spat.

The doctor didn't care if he was being a jerk. Ever since the Colonel was readmitted, she had been a constant thorn in his side.

_-She pesters me and the nurses, knowing full-well that everything that could be done to improve the Colonel's condition has been done. I know I am only 28 and should be bustling with energy, but coffee can only do so much to keep a person awake after 32 hours. Not to mention Kay will be furious with me. I haven't been able to see her in 2 weeks thanks to this job. Maybe I should've become a teacher. Nights and weekends off...summer vacation...-_

Roy heard the door open completely and 2 pairs of footsteps walk in. The maroon curtain around his bed was pulled aside and the Colonel came face to face with a overworked man in a white coat. Jostled but nonetheless pleased to see the Colonel awake, the doctor stepped back to share his discovery with the blonde lady.

Roy met Riza's flurrying eyes before he felt a delicate hand smack him across the cheek.

"I swear, If you ever do something like this again, I'll leave you to drown in that office of paperwork alone!" She screeched. She was panting, her hand still hanging by her chest where she had finished the follow-through of her swing.

Well that was certainly a wake up call. The Colonel put a hand to his cheek, smiling, but he turned his head down to stare at the sheets. He was grateful for her concern, but it couldn't overshadow the other blond tearing at his heart.

"It's good to see you too lieutenant," Roy said.

The doctor rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, making sure he had just seen right. He was accustomed to relatives flinging themselves onto patients with blissful relief, but this was a new way of expressing one's affection; and a violent one at that. The doctor slipped towards the exit. He rather not be around when the real drama unfolded.

* * *

Ed blinked his eyes out of darkness.

"Riza please. I promise."

_-Colonel?-_

There was only a slim possibility that the voice truly belonged to the man, but Ed sat up from his bed with surprising speed. Regrettably, the swift action brought on a painful dizziness and the young alchemist found himself rubbing at his pounding forehead much to his annoyance.

"It's not like I want to be like this! Believe me I'd love to be apathetic right now! Do you even care how scared I was?!"

"Riza?" Ed croaked inaudible to the other two. His throat was rougher than he thought.

"I know ... and I am sorry. I've jeopardized 7 years of effort, I understand that, but I told you ... I had no control over what I was doing. As much as you want me to, I can't take back what's happened so please stop asking. If anything, I'll handle things more delicately. We'll get through this. We always have."

There was a pause, and then a creak that could only be Riza leaning on Roy's bed.

"I am sorry. I've only been making it worse," Ed heard her sob.

"No, I can't ask for anything more beautiful then those caring eyes," Roy consoled, using a breathy whisper. Ed wanted to say that Roy's soothing voice was just a habit he picked up, a trick he used to win women over, but Ed's logic wouldn't let him believe it. She was special to the Colonel, set apart from the regular lot of whilst dates.

Ed jumped slightly and his eyes opened to their limit as he heard the distinct sound of lips against flesh. His stomach suddenly lurched and his migraine bowled him another strike of pain. The blond boy hoped it was just a kiss on the forehead.

Polished boots clacked against the linoleum floor at the doorway, alerting everyone in the room that they had visitor.

"Lieutant Hawkeye," came a foreign man's voice.

The mattress groaned as Riza swiveled around on the bed. Ed also turned towards the male's voice, the curtain around his bed hiding the officer from sight. Ed couldn't complain about the veil, it safeguarded him from their eyes and allowed him eavesdrop without detection.

"Pardon the intrusion, but your time is up," the man informed.

The silence following the officer's words was nerve-wracking for Ed. Without the hints of sound, he couldn't tell what the two were doing in the bed next to him. We're they still touching? We're they looking at each other? We're they talking? If they we're, it was too low for Ed to hear. The blond blamed the hindrance on the officer's appearance.

"You have to get going," Ed finally heard Roy whisper, "It's okay. I'll still be here when you get back."

Ed could picture it, the way Roy's lips must be brushing against her ear as he reassured her. He must be cupping his hand against her cheek, gazing deep into her eyes. Ed understood what was going on. The Colonel was telling her that he still needed her by his side, that he wouldn't dare see her walk out his life.

"And if you're not, expect to see me my resignation on your desk," Riza warned, her voice weighted with the very possibility of that happening.

The solider at the door cleared his throat.

"He's waiting," Roy reminded her quietly.

"Understood," Riza acquiesced.

Ed listened as Riza moved off the mattress, her steps carrying her over to the door.

"Ma'am." The officer saluted, clacking his boots together.

Ed didn't bother to listen after that. He already knew he was fighting a loosing battle. He knew from the first time he entered the Colonel's office that Roy and Riza unconditionally belonged to each other. It wasn't just a feeling Ed had, he had seen the proof. Ed would catch the slightest moments when the two's eyes lingered on another and the changes in the way they spoke when they thought no one was looking down the hallway. Ed had overlooked the sentiments in the past, but after what had happened in the last two days, there was no unseeing it.

Ed wasn't assuming anything. He knew what he had overheard and what he had envisioned was reality. The two felt for each other. It wasn't a mark of companionship, or concern for a friend, it was love. Really, if Ed allowed himself to really look at them back then, Riza and Roy completed each other. Riza gave Roy the kick in the ass he needed to get his job done and Roy gave Riza a purpose. It was perfect. They were man and woman, friends turned lovers, and though they carried the titles of master of subordinate, Ed knew they privately never thought of one being superior over the other.

They didn't need an outside force trying to break them apart. Ed hadn't served the state for long, but those two deserved each other for surviving in a relationship after all the risks and years the military put on them. Roy would never be his. And that was alright. If any one should be with Roy, it should be her. Ed wanted it to be her. He knew Roy would always be safe under her eyes. That her love for him would never wither no matter how many times he betrayed her.

_-She's just like mom always was, staring out the window for dad to come home.-_

When Ed realized what he was doing, his bare feet were already on the cold floor, leading him to the Colonel.

It was still hard for him to walk, the pain making him shamble. The blond moved himself along using the guide rail at the foot of his bed. His body wouldn't allow him to mask the impairment any better than that.

"Ed?"

Ed couldn't suppress the jolt that swept through his body when the Colonel noticed him.

"Hi Colonel," Ed greeted monotonously. He made his way around the man's bed, keeping his head down.

The tall man sat up in his bed, his hair a mess, and pointed a finger at the blonde boy as if he burst from a hole in the floor and demanded Roy's brains.

"Were you ... right next to me the entire time?!"

"Yeah, looks like it." Ed sighed.

"But I haven't heard a word out of you!"

Ed froze, his hair standing on end. Of all the things the Colonel could have said, he just had to say something that would set him off.

"Yeah, guess I was knocked out cold for awhile. How are you feeling?" Ed laughed, wearing a big fake smile to suppress the urge to throttle the man in front of him.

"I don't know..." The Colonel said sadly.

Ed's anger left him at the sound of those words. The Colonel was staring into his lap, his hands gripping over each other worryingly.

Ed let go of the foot rail at the end bed, nearly running the rest of the way around the mattress to Roy side. Ed had to do something. He couldn't bare to watch the Colonel drowning in his own desire to die.

Ed felt his legs give under him and found himself draped over the right side of the bed.

Ed turned vermillion, afraid to move after his little performance.

"No need to act tough Fullmetal. If you're hurting, it's alright to sit on my bed."

The blond gripped the sheets, visibly shaking as he pulled himself to his feet, "Colonel ... I-"

"Wait."

Ed's head snapped up, tears in his eyes, but the blond couldn't seem to remember that detail due to the Colonel's unexpected interjection.

"What?" Ed asked.

The Colonel closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Before I let you say anything," the Colonel eyes met Eds, "explain to me what it is you're doing here. Did you miss having me around and decide to come pay me a visit?" There was no prank in Roy's words. His face and tone was of complete, utter seriousness.

"What?"

Ed clenched the blankets tighter, nearly ripping the layers of thick fabric.

"Whatdaya mean 'what are you doing here?!' Can't you tell by what I am wearing?! It's not like I dress like this for fun." Ed hollered, the pain and hatred finally balling together and exploding.

"And remind me again why would I waste my time to visit a good-for-nothing bastard like you?!"

"Maybe if you took the time to listen to my advice, you wouldn't wind up in a hospital," the Colonel remarked.

"You give shitty advice! And I know damn well what it is I am doing! I got this way protecting you, remember?!"

Ed was panting by the end of his tirade, and knew it would be days before his throat recovered.

Roy's face suddenly blanched. He sunk his head heavily into his hands.

"God ... that was real? It wasn't a dream? It's real … you're real?" The words came out muffled through his hands, but Ed could make out most of it. What worried the blond the most was that the Colonel was on the verge of sobbing.

"Um... yeah. You telling me you don't remember?" Ed said, his voice resuming a gentle tone. He leaned in closer to the man to show him he was here.

"Ed ..."

"Yeah what is it?" The blond spoke up with a cheerier tone to encourage the man to keep talking.

"Can you ... come a little closer? It's ... hard for me to talk." One of the hands shielding Roy's face falls away. A lone obsidian eye stared at Ed though a spread fan of fingers.

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry. Why didn't you say something earlier?" Ed laughed. Now Roy was making him cry.

Fullmetal inched closer, taking small shuffling steps and using his hands on the mattress to support himself. When he was in line with the Colonel's shoulder, Ed took a breath and hopped up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ed..." The Colonel shook his head in his hand, "that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean 'that's not what you meant?' You're not making sense."

"I want you to climb up here and straddle me."

"What?"

Ed couldn't have heard him right. Maybe the Colonel was inebriated.

"Straddle me." The Colonel repeated.

Ed swiveled around just as the crimson spread across his nose. His hands squeezed the lip of the mattress. His stomach felt weird.

"Somehow I don't that will improve you're hearing," Ed reasoned.

"Trust me, it will."

Ed didn't say anything for a short while, and then he asked, "If ... if I do this, will you go back to being normal?"

Roy his focus on the boy hunched over with his shoulders raised. His golden hair has split down the back of his head and flows down the front of his shoulders. Roy wanted to press his lips to the strip of flesh revealed on his neck.

"I can't promise anything." The Colonel laughed, recounting his previous thought.

Roy heard the mattress squeak as Ed's knees sunk in. The Colonel looked on, dumbstruck as the boy positioned himself as he was asked. Roy didn't see it playing out like this, but he was far from regretting it. The boy was sensual without even trying and Roy was captivated. The Colonel's eyes followed the boys quivering lips down to his chest, loving how the neck of the gown hung low so he could take in the cashew colored plane of muscles. The hospital gown was big on the blond to say the least. He was too tall for a child's size and too small for an adults, but to Roy's enjoyment, Fullmetal was stuck with wearing the larger of the two. Fabric dips around the boys white thighs and the Colonel feels his hunger intensify at being denied at peek at Ed's lower body and knowing all it takes for him to get what he wants is to slide his hand under the fabric.

"Happy now?"

Ed's annoyed yet abashed voice sprung the aroused Colonel out of his perverted thoughts.

The Colonel smirked, "I don't think I've ever seen you this close before."

The blond glows red.

"Don't complain! You asked me too!" Ed yells. He was never proud of his body, it suited it's purpose, but it wasn't exactly nice to look at. It wasn't anything like a woman's body that was made with a man's taste in mind. It was easier to accept the Colonel's comment rather then call him on it and suffer any insults.

"Don't scream. You'll give me a headache," the Colonel scolds.

"SS-sorry."

"Ed."

"y-yeah?" Ed's heart is beating faster than he can breathe.

"Lean down more."

"Um...O..okay…" Ed wonders vaguely why he's following orders and where his damn stuttering problem arose from, but he forgets all of that when Mustang's breath tickles his ear.

"You're hair ... It's been awhile since you let it down."

The Colonel entangles his fingers in the golden threads, combing through the long strands.

"It suits you."

"Hey, are you sure your—"

Their mouths engulf each other as Roy pulls the back of Ed's head down to him. The Colonel's other arm wraps around the young alchemist's lower back and forces their body's together. Ed slides against the man, moaning at the friction. It had been too long for the both of them to feel the heat sex again. Roy's tongue won't let up, won't stop tasting him even though Ed is desperate for breath and boy's technique is getting sloppy. Ed can't make himself push away either, because it feels too good to have the real Colonel kissing him, and Ed doesn't dare to ruin the moment by thinking back any further to the night with the fake. The Colonel licks once more along the tip of Ed's tongue and then parts away, but the boy crawls forward to connect them again. Roy flings his eyes open, shocked at the blond's actions. Roy's doesn't keep the boy waiting in case he realizes what he's doing because Roy will do what he has to if it means living in this dream a little longer.

_- He doesn't know what he's doing. This must be impulse for him, never having done this before.-_

The Colonel whips the sheen off Ed's swollen lips and kisses him again lightly.

"Ed, I know what I am doing now is wrong, but I .... I've dreamed of ... of having you for so long. If these are my last days, then let an old man die happy won't you?"

"Shut up. Don't say that you're going to die." Ed tries not to bring up the Colonel's confession even though he wants to hear the man say it again.

Roy kisses Ed's forehead and urges the blond's head up.

"If you don't like it, you can always blame it on the selfishness of a sick man."

Ed manages to hold eyes with Roy for a second before he has to look away.

"You know, you're really making me feel better, blushing like that. Careful Ed, if you keep this up I might start thinking you like it." The Colonel teases with a sly smirk.

Ed glared, "Well maybe _I do_ like it and maybe _I want you_to kiss me already instead of dicking around!"

Roy was shocked ... no, more than that, he was blown away. Ed's eyes reminded him of a fierce tiger, his mouth growling, but yet so vulnerable under Roy's whip.

"We'll then don't let me be the one to disappoint you."

"Just hurry it up." Ed closed his eyes and waited. He hears Mustang chuckle.

"What's the hold up? You stalling? Or did you change your mind or something?" Ed grins, amused with the idea of an old man being beaten by a kid.

"I am not."

"Then what is it?!" Ed snaps.

"Cute."

"What?!"

"Seeing you so impatient just for a kiss, it's cute. I can't look away."

"Oh yeah?! We'll see just hOW CUTE I AM WHEN I SHOVE THIS FIST UP YOUR--"

Their lips met and Ed didn't care anymore.

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Comments and Questions welcome.

Completed: Friday, March 20, 2009. 2:21 pm.


End file.
